An Anthology of CID Fanfictions
by Cingularity
Summary: This is an anthology of romantic short stories interspersing various episodes. I will mainly focus on Dareya, although I may add realistic and current couples upon reviewers' request. Portions of the stories will be in the Devanagari script. Characters: Daya, Shreya, Abhijeet, Dr. Tarika; Couples: Dareya, Abhirika
1. Chapter 1

Hello Friends! This is my first FF. I noticed that most of the CID FFs are written in Hindi, but with the Roman script. I wanted to experiment with the Devanagari script to write in Hindi. I am not sure if the reviewers will receive it well, but there is only one way to find out.

मैं कुछ इस प्रकार लिखना चाहता हूँ। I will not write only in Hindi, however. The narration will mostly be in English, and the dialogs of the characters will mostly be in Hindi. Where appropriate, I may use Hindi in the narration and English in the dialogs, but expect that to be rare.

This is a Dareya FF set after the incident in Ahmedabad, where Shreya was shot. The story is set after the rescue, but before the culprits are caught. What I found slightly unbelievable is the fact that someone who had been so fatally shot was back on the field the next day.

* * *

Shreya was in very bad shape after the rescue. Dr. Salunkhe and Dr. Tarika examined her wound and chided Daya for not seeking medical help.

Dr. Salunkhe: (animated features, hands waving about) दया ये तुमने क्या किया?! किसने कहा था तुमहे ये सब करने के लिए? तुम पागल हो चुके हो!

Dr. Tarika: हां दया। Dr. Salunkhe बिलकुल सही कह रहे हैं। तुमहे गोली निकालने की कोशिश नहीं करनी चाहिए थी। इससे श्रेया की हालत और बिगड गई है।

Daya: I am sorry, Shreya. मेरी वजह से तुमहे और तकलीफ हुई। I am really very sorry.

Shreya: अरे नही sir, ये आप क्या कह रहे हैं? अपने आप को दोष मत दीजिए। आपने तो अपने जान पर खेलकर मेरे और मेरे दादा-दादी की जान बचाइ।

Dr. Salunkhe: अब बातें करने का वक्त नही है। हालत और बिगडे इससे पहले हमे मुमबइ चलकर इलाज करवाना चाहिए। मैं ACP से बात करता हूँ।

Dr. Salunkhe called ACP and explained the situation to him.

Dr. Salunkhe: Boss श्रेया की हालत बहुत खराब है। उसे मुम्बई में इलाज की ज़रूरत है। मुझे और तारिका को भी जाना चाहिए। Forensics की ज़रूरत तुम्हे इस केस में तो नहीं पडे़गी।

ACP: हां ठीक है। तुम लोग जाओ। वैसे भी यहां ज़्यादा काम बचा नहीं है। बेचारे दया ने भी श्रेया के चक्कर में अपना बुरा हाल कर दिया है। उसे भी साथ ले जाओ।

दया और श्रेया के प्यासे दिलों को ये सुनकर सागर मिल गया।

That evening, Dr. Salunkhe, Dr. Tarika, Shreya and Daya boarded an aircraft to Mumbai. The aircraft is a small one, a DC9, and even that was not completely booked. Due to the ongoing celebrations of the kite festival, very few people were flying out of Ahmedabad.

A DC9 has five rows of seats, three on the right and two on the left of the aisle. Dr. Salunkhe and Dr. Tarika occupy two adjacent seats to the left, close to the wings. Dareya occupy the two seats immediately behind them, with Shreya towards the window and Daya towards the aisle.

Soon after the aircraft took off, Shreya, yet to recover from the exhaustion of her ordeal, fell asleep with her head on Daya's left arm.

Daya: श्रे... (thinking) नहीं, वो थकि हुई है। उसे सोने देता हूँ।

This was not out of love; purely out of concern. But that meant holding absolutely still through the two hour flight, when he was himself almost as exhausted as Shreya.

About an hour into the flight, Daya felt the urge to use the restroom.

Daya: (thinking) मुझे washroom जाना है। क्या करूं? इसे उठा दूं? नहीं। मैं manage कर लूंगा।

He ignored it. Ten minutes later, it hit back with an even stronger urge. Daya did not want to wake up the sleeping beauty, so he decided to fight back. Daya held on for the duration of the flight, but was desperate by the time it was supposed to land. The announcement of landing woke up Shreya.

Shreya: (embarrassed, face flushed red) Sir क्या मैं पूरे रस्ते इसी तरह सोती रही?

Daya: हां वो... तुम थकी हुई थी तो मेने तुम्हे disturb नहीं किया।

With this, Daya got up to go, expecting relief. Shreya, per reflex, held his hand.

Shreya: Sir आप कहां चल दिए?

Daya: वो मैं washroom जा रहा हूँ।

Shreya: (realizes she is still holding him and releases him) Oh, sorry.

As he approached the end of the aisle, however, the crew stopped him as procedure dictated that the lavatories must be unoccupied during landing. Cursing his luck, he went back to his seat.

The aircraft landed and Daya was literally hopping up and down. He did not care about Shreya any longer. All he wanted was to rush to a washroom.

He was the first one on his feet as the aircraft taxied after landing. Without a word, he left his three companions behind and reached the end of the aisle.

Dr. Tarika: श्रेया, ये दया को क्या हुआ? तुम्ने कुछ कहा?

Shreya: नहीं तो। मैंने तो कुछ भी नहीं कहा। पता नहीं दया sir को क्या हो गया।

Shreya tried to reach Daya, but could not, as the crowd had thickened by then and Shreya was in no condition to push through the crowd. She still managed a head start on the doctors, who were busy gathering the cabin baggage.

Luckily for Daya, the aircraft was parked very close to the terminal, with only about a 300m of tarmac to be crossed. Daya alighted the aircraft, and proceeded to the arrival terminal, without a single thought of the remaining three, and especially not of Shreya. By then, Shreya was also on the tarmac, and was running towards Daya, with the perplexed doctors out of sight. Shreya managed to catch up with Daya, mainly because he was not able to run in this uncomfortable position. Shreya also experienced a sharp pain in her shoulder, but ignored it.

Shreya: क्या हुआ sir? आप इस तरह क्यों चले आए? सब ठीक तो है?

For the first time, Shreya's sweet voice sounded shrill and irritating to him. He only had one thing on his mind.

Daya: (irritated voice) नहीं कुछ भी ठीक नहीं है। तुम doctors के पास जाओ, मैं आता हूँ।

Daya, almost ready to burst, saw a washroom some distance away. He hurried towards it, Shreya in pursuit. The poor doctors were still on the tarmac. They did not see the direction in which Dareya fled (or so they thought). Nor could they ascribe any motive for fleeing in such a condition.

Shreya: (panting) दया sir... दया sir... दया sir...

Daya leapt into the washroom and vanished. Shreya had not noticed it was the washroom and would have followed him in, had the cleaner not managed to stop her in time. Embarrassed, she understood the situation and waited outside. Daya emerged from the washroom with a relieved look.

Shreya: क्या हुआ दया sir? आप plane पर ही क्यों नहीं गए? और आप कब से ऐसे ही बैठे थे?

It then struck her, that Daya must not have wanted to disturb her sleep. She remembers she had been sleeping on Daya's arm.

Shreya: Sir आप इस लिए washroom नहीं गए न ताकि मैं जाग न जाऊँ? Sir आप भी तो थके हुए थे। ये सब करने की क्या ज़रूरत थी?

Daya: (embarrassed) वो मैं... तुम थकी हुई थी तो... मैं नहीं चाहता था कि तुम्हे बेवजह कोई परेशानी हो।

Shreya: और आपको जो परेशानी हुई उसका क्या? अगर आपने फिर कभी मेरे लिए अपने-आप को तकलीफ दिया तो मैं आपसे बात नहीं करूंगी।

Daya: अच्छा बाबा ठीक है। लेकिन अभी Dr. Salunkhe, Dr. Tarika और बकी सबको बताना होगा कि हम सही सलामत हैं।

It was too late by now. Dr. Salunkhe had already sent a distress call to ACP about the two missing CID officers. Dareya's phones were also switched off since they did not turn it on after alighting. They turn on their phones, only to be greeted by frantic calls from all team members, to whom they had to explain everything that occurred. The doctors finally caught up with them at the crime scene, the washroom, and had a good laugh over the entire incident.

Dr. Salunkhe: श्रेया तुम्हे City Hospital में admit होना होगा। वहाँ मेरा एक पुराना दोस्त है जो तुम्हारा अच्छा ध्यान रखेगा।

Shreya: जी sir.

They boarded a taxi and headed to the hospital. Daya completes the formalities while the doctors and Shreya meet the hospital doctor and explain the situation.

Dr. Salunkhe: यार मयंक इसे गोली लगी है। और इसके आशिक ने hero बनने के चक्कर में खुद ही गोली निकाल दिया। (Shreya was in the washroom, so she did not hear this!)

Dr. Tarika: घाव 9mm की गोली का है और बहुत गेहरा है। शायद infection भी है। हम वहाँ ठीक से check नहीं कर पाये।

Shreya returned, and Dr. Mayank examined the wound and sent swabs for testing to the hospital laboratory.

Dr. Mayank: Infection तो है। ध्यान नहीं रखने के कारण tissue damage भी है। अभी कुछ कहा नहीं जा सकता। हमें reports का इंतिज़ार करना होगा।

The laboratory treated this as an emergency, and prepared the report on a priority basis, within 30 minutes. Dr. Mayank examined the report.

Dr. Mayank: घबराने की कोई बात नहीं है। Infection तो है, पर ठीक हो जाएगा। मैं अभी operation कर देता हूँ। हां एक की आराम की ज़रूरत है इसे।

Daya had finished the formalities by then and entered Dr. Mayank's chamber. Dr. Salunkhe attempted an introduction, but...

Dr. Mayank: ये ज़रूर वही पागल आशिक होगा। है ना सालुंखे?

Dareya were both shocked to hear this. Both looked at each other, turned red with embarrassment, and looked away.

Dr. Salunkhe: (with naughty smile) एसा मत कहो, यार। देखो दोनो कितना शरमा रहे हैं। शरम के मारे लाल हो गये हैं।

Dareya turned a darker shade of red, but a smile slowly crept onto Shreya's lips. Daya, not knowing what to do or say, left the chamber and waited outside. He heard a peal of laughter, from the three doctors, as he left the room.

Shreya was sedated in preparation for the operation and wheeled into the operation theater. The red light glows for 15 minutes before turning green and Dr. Mayank emerges.

Dr. Mayank: Operation successful!

Shreya remained unconscious through the night from the heavy dose of anesthetics administered during the operation. Dr. Tarika wanted to stay, but allowed Daya instead, since only one person could accompany the patient at night.

Daya: (thinking) जब मैं मौत से लड़ रहा था तो श्रेया ने मेरे लिए व्रत रखा था। अब मेरी बारी है। पर मुझे तो इन सबके बारे में कुछ भी नहीं आता। क्या करूं?

Daya suddenly got an idea. One could see a huge cartoon light bulb over his his head as he lunged from his seat in the hospital ward.

Daya: (thinking) श्रेया के phone में Internet connection तो है। Google से देख लेता हूँ। ये रहा उसका phone. (His phone was not smart and also did not have an Internet connection.)

He searched – scoured – Google for information and finally found it. He quit the browser on her phone, and put it back where he found it. He followed the procedure to the letter, and avoided water or food that night. He had not taken anything since the morning, either. The situation aboard the aircraft meant he had been without food or water since the morning.

The next morning, Shreya woke up.

Shreya: दया sir! आप कहां हैं? Dr. Tarika? Dr. Salunkhe?

No one was around. Shreya looks for her phone and calls Daya. She hears the phone ringing from the couch. Then she calls Dr. Tarika.

Dr. Tarika: Good morning, Shreya. तबियत कैसी है?

Shreya: (worried tone) दया sir कहां हैं?

Dr. Tarika: वो तो तुम्हारे पास थे न?

Shreya: उनका phone मेरे room में बज रहा है, पर वह कहीं दिखाई नहीं दे रहे हैं।

Dr. Tarika: तुम चिंता मत करो। वहीं कहीं आस-पास होंगे वह। आ जाएंगे। में hospital आ रही हूँ। वहां से airport जाउंगी। अभि... मेरा मतलब पूरी CID team आज वापस आ रही है।

Shreya: ठीक है। Bye.

Dr. Tarika: Bye.

Shreya wanted to go look for Daya. She was, however, hooked to an intravenous and could not walk away.

Shreya: (thinking) मुझे छोड़कर कहां गये दया sir? कहीं उन्हे कुछ... नहीं नहीं... hospital में भला उन्हें क्या हो सकता है।

To divert her attention, she decided to surf the web. There was not much she could do now anyways. The default browser on Android phones has a very bad habit. It opens the last visited tabs if the tabs have not been manually closed before quitting. (You are wise enough to guess what happened next!)

Shreya: (thinking) क्या?! दया sir ने मेरे लिए व्रत रखा है! How cute! आने दो उन्हें। आज तो दिल की बात बुलवा के रहूँगी।

Then it suddenly strikes her...

Shreya: (thinking) एक minute... कहीं दया sir को पता तो नहीं चला कि मैंने उनके लिए व्रत रखा था? पूर्वी... तुझे तो मैं देख लूंगी।

Daya returned.

Daya: तुम जाग गयी?

Shreya: आप कहां थे sir?

Daya: Washroom में।

Shreya: आपने कल रात कुछ खाया या नहीं?

Daya: वो... रोटी और सब्जी़ canteen से खा लिया था।

Shreya: आप से कभी किसी ने कहा है कि आप झूठ बोलहे हुए बहुत cute लगते हैं?

Daya: (perplexed) क्या मतलब?

Shreya: आपको क्या लगा? मुझे पता नहीं चलेगा कि आपने मेरे लिए व्रत रखा है?

Daya: (shocked) तुम्हें कैसे पता चला? मैंने तो किसी को नहीं बताया।

Shreya: Sir मैं CID officer हूँ। Investigation मैंने आप से ही तो सीखा है। अब बहाईए क्यूं आपने मेरे लिए व्रत रखा?

Daya: वो... मैं... बस ऐसे ही...

Shreya: कैसे ही? मेरे स वाल का जवाब नहीं दिया आपने।

Daya: तुम्ने भी तो रखा था मेरे लिए।

Shreya: (mildly shocked) आप को कैसे पता चला?

Daya: मैं तुमसे 15 साल पहले बना था CID officer.

Shreya: (disappointed) तो आपने मेरे लिए व्रत सिर्फ इस लिए रखा क्यूंकि मैंने आपके लिए रखा था? सिर्फ इतनि सी बात है या कुछ और भी है?

Daya: (somewhat shocked) मैंने ये व्रत रखा क्युंकि मैं चाहता था कि तुम जलदी ठीक हो जाओ। बस और क्या हो सकता है?

Shreya: और कुछ नहीं? अपने दिल से पूछिए...

~cough~ ~cough~

Dareya are startled by the sound of coughs. Tarika was standing at the door.

* * *

This chapter draw to a close and so does this short story. I intend to maintain this FF as an anthology, instead of a contiguous piece. That way, I can add incidents, which would otherwise be far apart on a timeline, in adjacent chapters.

Please do report any technical difficulties with web browsers rendering Devanagari, so other readers know which browsers to avoid.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Friends! I hope I have not kept you waiting for too long. Updating too frequently will not be possible as I am a student, but I will try.

This chapter is a Dareya fanfic set before the episode "Khaufnak Laash." Recall that Shreya had suggested ways to deal with an angry girlfriend to Dr. Salunkhe, but she kept looking towards Daya, who also seemed interested. I believe that was due a recent fight between Dareya.

WARNING: Devanagari Ahead!

* * *

The date is 04 February 2014. The time is 11:50 pm. The place is Shreya's house.

Her pulse is racing. She can feel it. Actually, she can hear it. She is expecting a call from someone, but not right now. She looks at the clock.

Shreya: (thinking) बस दस minute और।

Fifteen minutes later, she is pacing up and down her drawing room.

Shreya: (thinking) वह भूल तो नहीं गए? अब तक phone क्यों नहीं कीया?

The time is 12:30 am (05 February).

Shreya: (thinking) शायद भूल गए। नहीं नहीं, भूल नहीं सकते हैं। ज़रूर इतनी रात को एक लड़की को disturb करना सही नहीं लगा होगा उन्हें। काफी शरमीले हैं वह। ज़रूर कल phone करेंगे।

With these thoughts in mind she goes to sleep. She jolts awake suddenly.

Shreya: (thinking) (with one eye closed) पता नहीं कितनी देर तक सोती रही। (looking at the clock) अरे यह क्या? 09:15 बज गए! श्रेया तुझे 09:00 बजे तक bureau पहुंचना था। ACP sir से आज के दिन भी डांट खानी पड़ेगी।

She lunges from her bed and rushes to the bathroom. After getting ready, she reaches for the gun and the badge in her drawer, when she suddenly remembers she was expecting a call. Leaving the drawer open, she reaches for her phone.

Shreya: (thinking) Thank God, no missed calls. एक minute, उन्होने अब तक call नहीं कीया? (reading the digital clock on her phone) क्या?! सिर्फ 04:00 बजे हैं? एसा कैसे हो सकता है? (reading the clock on the wall) इसमे भी 04:00 ही बजे हैं!

She had mistaken the hour hand for the minute hand. She actually woke up at 03:45 am! The thick curtains on her windows did not help either. She did not realize that it was dark outside. Realizing this, she sank into her couch, with a huge face-palm. She wanted to go back to sleep, but could not. It is not easy to go to sleep after one has taken a bath.

Shreya: (thinking) कम से कम 09:15 से तो अच्छा ही है। अब तो phone के लिये और इंतिजा़ भी नहीं हो रहा। कब करेंगे call.

She paced the drawing room for half an hour, hoping against hope that she will get a call at the unearthly hour of 04:00 am.

In the hours that intervened, she finished reading a book, surfed the Internet for the day's news and almost finished counting the number of pixels on her computer screen. No call yet.

Shreya: (thinking) 08:30 बज गए। अब तक call नहीं आया। अगर भूल गए तो मैं उन्से कभी बात नहीं करूंगी।

The phone sprang to life suddenly, and even before it could complete one ring, Shreya had picked it up.

Shreya: Hello!

Purvi: Happy birthday, Shreya!

Shreya: (dissapointed) पूर्वी तुम?

Purvi: हां मैं। क्यों तुम किसी और को expect कर रही थी क्या? कोई special?

Shreya: नहीं तो। मैं बस... कुछ सोच रही थी। वैसे thank you. तुम्हे याद तो रहा। कुछ लोगों को तो मेरी चिंता ही नहीं है।

Purvi: तुम किसकी बात कर रही हो?

Shreya: कोई नहीं। छोड़ो ये सब। Bureau में मिलते हैं। Okay bye.

She finished her breakfast and left for the bureau with a heavy heart.

**Flashback**

_Three days ago, Dareya were moving back to the bureau after concluding a case. No one else was there in the car._

_Shreya: __दया __sir __आपका __birthday __कब है__?_

_Daya: __मुझे पता नहीं। मैने अपने माँ__-__बाप को कभी नहीं देखा। अनाथ__-__अाशरम मैं पला बढ़ा हूँ।_

_Shreya: I'm sorry, sir. __शायद मुझे पूछना ही नहीं चाहिये था।_

_Daya: __अरे नहीं इसमें तुम्हारी क्या गलती है__? __वैसे तुम्हारा __birthday __कब है__?_

_Shreya: __आज से तीन दिन बाद। __05 February __को। आप __wish __करना भूलेंगे तो नहीं__?_

_Daya: __नहीं भूलूंगा।_

_Shreya: __वादा__?_

_Daya: __हां वदा रहा। __Okay?_

**End of Flashback**

The phone rings again. Dr. Tarika. Disappointment once again.

Dr. Tarika: Happy birthday, Shreya!

Shreya: (sober voice) Thank you, Dr. Tarika.

Dr. Tarika: क्या हुआ, श्रया? परेशान लग रही हो।

Shreya: नहीं वो... मैं drive कर रही हूँ। बाद में बात करती हूँ। Bye.

Only Purvi, Tarika and Daya know her birthday, so she wasn't expecting anyone else to wish her.

She reached the bureau.

Shreya: (to Abhijeet, Sachin and Freddy, in turn) Good morning, sir.

She did not wish Daya. Abhijeet noticed this, as did Daya. None of them could figure out what went wrong, though both knew that something was amiss. Seriously amiss. Daya felt it best to approach her later.

Later in the day, during investigation.

Daya: श्रया तुम आज कुछ परेशान लग रही हो। क्या बात है?

Shreya: मैं बिलकुल ठीक हूँ sir, मुझे कुछ नहीं हुआ है।

With this, she moved away, trying to show that she was ignoring him. Confused, Daya tried to approach her, but she would not listen. Daya could not take this any longer. He decided to take resolute action and find the cause of Shreya's misery. He confronted her.

Daya: (holding her hand) रुक जाओ। मैं आज सुबह से देख रहा हूँ कि तुम परेशान हो। मुझे wish भी नहीं कीया। क्या बात है? मुझसे नाराज हो तो बताओ।

Shreya: (jerking her hand away) हां हूँ मैं आपसे नाराज। और में आपको क्यों wish करती? आपने कीया था मुझे wish? वादा करके भूल गए न?

Daya: कौन्सा वादा? तुमहें क्या wish करना था?

Then it struck him. The conversation they had three days back now played in his mind.

Daya: Oh no. I am so sorry, Shreya. मैं भूल गया कि आज तुम्हारा birthday है। Happy birthday!

Shreya: अब बहुत देर हो चुकी है। मैं आपसे बात नहीं करूंगी। मैं नाराज हूँ।

With this, she left the place. Daya was left with his thoughts. He was wondering how he would ever get her happy again.

After the evidence was gathered, the team reached the forensic lab. There, Dr. Salunkhe narrated his plight.

* * *

This chapter draws to a close, as does this short story.

There is at least one demand for Abhirika in the reviews for the previous chapter. Abhirika is a concluded love story. They are now a mature couple. It is very difficult to script a romance between the two. But I promise the next chapter will be on Abhirika. However, it will take longer to arrive, as I am otherwise engaged for two weeks, so please bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Friends! I hope I have not kept you waiting for too long. I promised an Abhirika fanfic and this is it. Dareya is also present.

This fanfic is set after "Khaufnak Laash." Recall that Dr. Tarika had a sly smile on her face when she heard Shreya's advice and looked at Daya, who was overtly interested in the advice.

WARNING: Devanagari Ahead!

* * *

In the forensic lab, during and after the advise.

Dr. Tarika: (thinking) कुछ तो गड़बड़ है। ये श्रेया बार-बार दया की तरफ़ क्यों देख रही है? Advice तो सालुंखे sir को दे रही है। दया भी बार-बार पीछे मुड़ रहा है। कहीं इन दोनो में झगड़ा तो नहीं हो गया? पता करना पड़ेगा।

After the case concluded, Dr. Tarika called Abhijeet. His otherwise serious face sprouted a humongous grin. He did not need to look. He knew from the ring-tone.

Abhijeet: (sweet voice) Hello... हाँ तारिका जी... कैसी हैं आप?

A coy smile steals across Dr. Tarika's lips.

Dr. Tarika: (thinking) लगता है अभिजीत romance के mood में है। Screw Dareya. कुछ देर romance कर लेती हूँ। नहीं... पागल हो गई है तारिका?! मामला serious भी हो सकता है...

Abhijeet: Hello... तारिका जी? आप ठीक तो हैं? तारिका जी... (louder) तारिका जी?!

Dr. Tarika recovers from her trance.

Dr. Tarika: हां... अभिजीत कुछ कहा?

Abhijeet: मैंने तो बहुत कुछ कहा। पर आपने कुछ नहीं कहा। क्या हुआ? कोई परेशानी है क्या?

Dr. Tarika: मुझे इस वक्त मिल सकते हो? Lab में?

Abhijeet: क्यों नहीं। अभी आता हूँ। (thinking) लगता है आज film देखने का plan है।

With this, Abhijeet left whatever he was doing and rushed towards the lab. In under ten minutes, he barged into the lab.

Abhijeet: तारिका जी! (looking around) आज lab में ही बुला लिया? Dr. Salunkhe देख लेंगे तो मुसीबत हो जायगी।

Dr. Tarika: सालु़ंखे sir की चिंता तुम मत करो। वो अपनी girlfriend को मनाने में busy हैं...

Abhijeet was shocked to hear this. He was not present in the lab when the entire incident played out.

Abhijeet: (shocked) क्या?! Dr. Salunkhe की girlfriend कहां से पैदा हो गई?

Dr. Tarika: रुको सब बताती हूँ।

Dr. Tarika explains all about Dr. Salunkhe's girlfriend and Shreya's advice.

Abhijeet: अच्छा ये बात है। खैर उन्हे छोड़ीये। आपने मुझे जिस काम के लिए बुलाया है वह करते हैं। आज कहां जाने का इरादा है? Film...

Dr. Tarika: (interrupting) नहीं अभिजीत। मैंने तुम्हे किसी और वजह से बुलाया है। जब श्रेया सालु़ंखे sir को advice दे रही थी तब उसका ध्यान दया के तरफ था। Daya भी बार-बार मुड़-मुड़ कर उसकी बतें एसे सुन रहा था जैसे वह sir से नहीं बलकी उससे बात कर रही हौ।

Abhijeet sensed where this was headed. He knew something was wrong between them, but at the moment he was more interested in romancing Dr. Tarika than helping Dareya patch-up. He thought they would manage on their own. If they did not, he would step in later. He feigned ignorance and walked up to Dr. Tarika.

Abhijeet: बस इतनी सी बात? आप तो उन दोनों को जानतीं हैं न। एक दूसरे से प्यार करते हैं पर कहने से डरते हैं। होगा श्रेया का कोई तरीका दया को दिल की बात बताने का। नाके के पास वाली hall में नई film लगी है। चलीए न देखते हैं।

Dr. Tarika: (resisting temptation) नहीं अभिजीत। बात को समझो। Film हम बाद में भी देख सकते हैं। इस वक्त उन दोनो से निपटना बहुत ज़रूरी है। नहीं तो मामला हाथ से निकल सकता है।

Abhijeet: पर तारिका जी...

Dr. Tarika: (serious tone) Abhijeet, please...

Abhijeet: (grudgingly) ठीक है। (thinking) दया-श्रेया तुम दोनों को तो मैं छोड़ूंगा नहीं। तुम्हारे झगड़े के चक्कर में मेरा romance अधूरा रह गया।

Dr. Tarika: क्या सोच रहे हो? चलो।

Abhijeet: हां... जी चलीये। पर जाना कहां है?

Dr. Tarika: अरे हां... ये तो सोचा ही नहीं।

Abhijeet: एक काम करते हैं। अगर उन दोनों में patch-up हो गया हो तो वे एक साथ या एक दूसरे के नज़दीक होंगे।

Dr. Tarika: हां तो?

Abhijeet: तो हम उनके phones के location को trace करके उनका पता लगा सकते हैं। और फिर film देखने चलेंगे।

Dr. Tarika: अगर दोनों साथ में हैं तो।

Abhijeet: हां वही।

Abhijeet connected to the Central Monitoring System (CMS) of the Department of Telecommunications., Government of India. He used his credentials to sign in, and checked on Dareya's location from the lab computer. Dr. Tarika watched over his shoulder. (Yes, such a system actually exists and YOUR phone may be getting tracked right now.)

Abhijeet: (thinking) Film देखना cancel.

Dr. Tarika: अरे ये क्या? दोनों अपने-अपने घरों में हैं? इसका मतलब दया ने उसे candlelight dinner पर नहीं लिया।

Abhijeet: दया... दया... कब सुधरेगा तू?!

Dr. Tarika: क्या करें अब? तुम्हारा दोस्त तो तुमसे भी ज़्यादा उल्लू निकला। कमसे कम तुम इतना शरमाते तो नहीं थे।

Abhijeet: मेरी बात छोड़िए। ये सोचिए कि दया-श्रेया का क्या करें।

Dr. Tarika: चलो दया से मिलते हैं।

Abhijeet: हां ये ठीक है। मेरी बात तो वो टाल सकता है पर आपकी नहीं।

Abhirika reach Daya's house.

Abhijeet: यह क्या?! ताला? पर phone का location तो यहीं था। एक minute.

Abhijeet rushes to the car and retrieves an Android tablet from the glove box. He keys in Daya's phone number into the CMS and walks back.

Abhijeet: उसका phone तो यहीं पर है। पिछले तीन घंटे से। कहीं वह किसी मुसीबत में तो नहीं?

Dr. Tarika: सोच क्या रहे हो? तोड़ दो दरवाजा़।

Abhijeet: तोड़ने की क्या ज़रूरत है? आपका hair clip दीजिए।

He picks the lock with Dr. Tarika's hair clip. The clip, however, is mangled and she has to let her hair loose. Obviously, he did it deliberately. They enter the dark house and turn on the lights.

Abhijeet: आप उस तरफ़ ढूंढ़ीए और मैं इस तरफ़ ढूंढ़ता हूँ। देखते हैं कुछ मिलता है क्या।

They scour the house looking for clues on Daya's whereabouts.

Abhijeet: मुझे सिर्फ ये phone मिला। आपको कुछ मिला?

Dr. Tarika: नहीं।

Abhijeet: कुछ नहीं मिला? तो फिर उसके gun और badge कहां हैं? सारा सामान सही सलामत है। कोई तोड़-फोड़ नहीं हुई है। देख कर लगता नहीं है कि कोई हाथापाई हुई है यहां पे। पर अगर हाथापाई नहीं हुई तो उसका phone यहां क्यों है? अब दया को बिना हाथापाई के kidnap करना तो मुमकिन नहीं है।

Dr. Tarika: हो सकता है कि वह बेहोश हो? किसी ने उसके खाने में कुछ मिला दिया हो?

Abhijeet: फिर kidnapper ने दरवाज़े पर ताला क्यों डाला? अौर अगर उसने दया की gun और उसका badge ले लिया तो phone क्यों नहीं? कुछ तो गड़बड़ है। मैं ACP sir और बाकी सब को ख़बर कर देता हूँ।

Dr. Tarika: नहीं रुको। उन्हें परेशान करने की ज़रूरत नहीं। हमें पहले और जानकारी चाहिए। फिर सबको rescue पे बुला लेंगे।

The loud report of a gunshot startles them.

Unknown male voice: घर में जो भी है हाथ ऊपर करके बाहर आजाओ।

Dr. Tarika feels a cold, metallic touch at the back of her neck.

Unknown female voice: हाथ ऊपर! नहीं तो अंजाम अच्छा नहीं होगा।

Abhirika raise their hands.

Unknown male voice: अब घूम जाओ।

Both of them turn around.

Daya: तुम दोनों? मेरे घर में इस तरह?

Shreya: आप लोग यहां क्या कर रहे हैं?

Abhijeet: (with a naughty smile) देख लीजीए तारिका जी। (pointing towards Shreya) यही है kidnapper और इसीने हमारे दया को बेहोश किया था।

Dareya: (together) क्या मतलब?

Dareya look towards each other at having said the same words together.

Dr. Tarika: दया तुम्हारा phone घर पर क्यों है? हमें लगा कि तुम kidnap हो गए।

Daya: वो मैं phone घर पर भूल गया था। पर तुम दोनों मुझे क्यों ढूंढ़ रहे थे?

Abhijeet: वो छोड़ो। ये बताओ कि श्रेया तुम्हारे साथ? इस वक्त?

Abhijeet looks at this watch. The time is 09:30 pm.

Abhijeet: और तुम्हारा phone चार घंटे से हिला नहीं है। तुम इतनी देर कहां थे?

Daya: वो मैं... मैं वो...

Shreya: दया sir मेरे साथ थे। मेरे घर पर।

Daya's face turns red with embarrassment.

Daya: (thinking) अभिजीत तो मेरी टांग खींच-खींच के Eiffel Tower जितना लंबा कर देगा।

Abhijeet: अच्छा अच्छा अच्छा अच्छा... तो ये बात है। (towards Dr. Tarika) मैं न कहता था? हम तो बेवजह परेशान हो रहे थे।

Dr. Tarika: हां अभिजीत। चलो इन दोनों को अकेला छोड़ देते हैं।

Daya turned a darker shade of red.

Shreya: नहीं नहीं... एसी कोई बात नहीं है। आप दोनों आए हैं तो चाए तो पीते जाइये।

Abhijeet: नहीं... फिर कभी। फिलहाल तो ये बताओ कि तुम यहां क्यों आई? चार घंटे कम थे?

Shreya: नहीं वो हम यहां dinner करने आए हैं। दया sir ने अपने हाथों से बनाया है।

Abhijeet: क्या बात है दया! पर चार घंटे तक क्या कर रहे थे?

Daya: वो मैं श्रेया को बुलाने गया था।

Dr. Tarika: बुलाने में चार घंटे लग गए?

Daya: (nervous) हां वो...

Abhijeet: आप समझीं नहीं तारिका जी। मुझे मामला कुछ-कुछ समझ आ रहा है। हुआ यों कि case ख़तम होते ही जनाब भागते हुए घर आए कपड़े बदलने के लिए। जल्द बाजी़ में phone घर पर ही भूल गए और श्रेया के घर चल दिए। वहां पहुंच कर सहिबा का गु़स्सा उतारने और उन्हें candlelight dinner के लिए मनाने में चार घंटे लग गए। (towards Daya) क्यों सही कह रहा हूँ न मैं?

Dareya turn an even darker shade of red, enough to make a rose envious. The stare at their feet and do not respond. Shreya, of course, was secretly enjoying this, and an inadvertent smile appeared on her lips.

Abhijeet: चलो हम तुम्हें और disturb नहीं करेंगे। क्यों तारिका जी? चलें?

Dr. Tarika: चलो। Bye Shreya, bye Daya.

Dareya: (together, gladly) Bye!

Abhirika leave. Outside Daya's house, in the car.

Dr. Tarika: Sorry Abhijeet. आज मेरी वजह से हम film पे नहीं जा पाए।

Abhijeet: अरे अरे तारिका जी... आप क्यों sorry बोल रहीं हैं? इरादे तो आपके नेक ही थे न। वैसे अभी भी देर नहीं हुई है। Film नहीं देख पाए न सही। पर candlelight dinner तो कर सकते हैं। क्या ख़याल है आपका?

Dr. Tarika: क्यों नहीं। पर कहां?

Abhijeet: मेरे घर में। आज मैं खाना बनाऊंगा। अगर दया कर सकता है तो मैं क्यों नहीं?

Dr. Tarika: फिर तो मैं ज़रूर खाऊंगी। फिर चाहे कुछ भी हो।

Abhijeet: क्या मतलब?

Dr. Tarika: नहीं कुछ नहीं। जल्दी चलो। बहुत भूख लगी है।

Abhirika reach Abhijeet's house.

Dr. Tarika: ये जलने की बू कहां से आ रही है?

Abhijeet: पता नहीं। देखते हैं।

Abhijeet unlocks the door. They are greeted by thick black smoke and the smell of severely burnt coffee beans. Recall that when Dr. Tarika called, Abhijeet left whatever he was doing and rushed to the lab. The "whatever," it now turns out, was making coffee. Abhijeet suppresses his coughs and rushes to the kitchen. He reaches for the stove and shuts off the gas. He then rushes outside to find Dr. Tarika in a coughing fit.

Abhijeet: तारिका जी... तारिका जी... बाहर चलिए।

Abhirika emerge from the black smoke.

Dr. Tarika: ये क्या था?

Abhijeet: वो मैं भी जल्द बाजी़ में घर से निकला था। आपने lab में बुलाया था न, उस वक्त।

Dr. Tarika: (with a gigantic face palm) क्या सारे लड़के एसे ही होते हैं?

Abhijeet: अब तो gas भी लगभग ख़तम हो चुकी है। Dinner का क्या करें? चलिए कहीं बाहर खाते हैं।

Dr. Tarika: चलो।

Abhirika leave for a nearby restaurant.

* * *

This chapter draws to a close, as does this short story.

This is my first attempt at Abhirika. I hope I have not disappointed. I am finally done extracting stories from "Khaufnak Laash."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Friends! I hope I have not kept you waiting for too long.

I got a request for a chapter on "Khooni Makdi" via PM. Recall that Abhijeet got a call from Daya when investigating at the mall. Shreya was overtly interested in the conversation.

According to the show, Daya was on leave. According to the prevailing mood in other fanfics, he was abroad. However, I found it rather unbelievable that he would suddenly decide to go on a leave, or abroad, without a proper reason.

WARNING: Devanagari Ahead!

* * *

Earlier that day, at Shreya's house.

Shreya: (thinking) ये दया sir phone क्यों नहीं उठा रहे हैं? कल भी उनसे बात नहीं हो पाई। एसा कौनसा काम है उन्हें जो एक phone तक नहीं कर सकते? जने से पहले कुछ बताया भी नहीं। ये भी नहीं बताया कि छुट्टी किस लिए ले रहें हैं।

She left for the bureau.

Shreya: (thinking) शायद उन्होने अभिजीत sir को बताया हो।

Unknown to her, the saddest frown replaced her usual smile.

Shreya: (thinking) अभिजीत sir को बताना ज़रूरी समझा पर मुझे नहीं (sigh).

She reached the bureau and headed straight for Abhijeet.

Shreya: Sir क्या दया sir ने आपको बताया है कि वह कहां गए हैं? मेरा phone भी नहीं उठा रहे।

Abhijeet: चिंता मत करो श्रेया, दया बिलकुल ठीक है। वह थक गया था तो कुछ दिनों कि छुट्टी ली है उसने।

Shreya: पर वह हैं कहां? और अगर उन्हें छुट्टीयों पर जाना था तो मुझे भी साथ ले जाते। मेरा मतलब हम सबको भी एक बार पूछ तो लिया होता।

Abhijeet: वो… मुझे नहीं पता। तुम चिंता बहुत करती हो। वह आ जाएगा कुछ दिनों में।

Shreya: पर sir अगर दया sir आराम कर रहे होते तो मेरा phone क्यों नहीं…

Shreya was interrupted by the ring of the bureau's landline.

Abhijeet: Hello? हां हम अभी आते हैं। (disconnects the call) चलो सब लोग। Mall में खून हो गया।

At the mall, during investigation, Abhijeet's phone rang and he talked to Daya.

Shreya: (in a low voice, to Abhijeet) Sir क्या मैं बात कर सकती हूँ?

Abhijeet made excuses, and (as shown on TV) obvious innuendoes, but did not allow Shreya to talk.

Shreya: (thinking) अभिजीत sir ने मुझे बात भी नहीं करने दिया। और दया sir ने भी मुझे call नहीं किया, अभिजीत sir को किया।

Shreya got an idea. She excused herself immediately, on the pretext of going to the washroom. She reasoned…

Shreya: (thinking) अगर दया sir ने अभिजीत sir को अभी-अभी call किया तो वह अपने phone के पास ज़रूर होंगे। मैं phone करके देखती हूँ।

She called Daya.

Shreya: (thinking) Phone तो बज रहा है। पर दया sir उठा क्यों नहीं रहे? मेरे phone का जवाब नहीं दे रहे पर अभिजीत sir को call कर रहे हैं।

There was no response. Shreya did not seem pleased.

Shreya: (thinking) अच्छा तो अब छुट्टी पर हैं तो मुझे ignore कर रहे हैं? आने दो उन्हे।

At this point, Shreya was imagining amusing fates for her beloved Daya sir. She would definitely throw a tantrum and have him take her on a candlelight dinner once again. Or maybe something even more exotic. She quite enjoyed the last time this happened. A coy smile stole across her lips as these thoughts crossed her mind.

Her phone started ringing. She instinctively picked it up.

Shreya: Hello दया sir! आप मेरा phone क्यों नहीं उठा रहे थे? पता है मैं कितनी परेशान हो रही थी? मैं…

Abhijeet: अरे अरे सांस तो ले लो। मैं तुम्हारा दया sir नहीं अभिजीत बोल रहा हूँ। 15 minute हो गए तुम्हे washroom में। जलदी आओ हमे यहां से जाना है।

Shreya recovered from her trance.

Shreya: Sorry sir… वो मैं अभी आई।

Abhijeet: (thinking) अपने दया sir के लिए कितनी उतावली हो रही है। पर क्या करूं? सच्चाई बता भी तो नहीं सकता। दया ने कसम जो दे रखी है।

After the investigation, at Shreya's house.

Shreya: (thinking) किसी भी काम में मन नहीं लग रहा। दया sir से जब तक बात नहीं कर लेती तब तक चैन नहीं आएगा। एक और बार try करती हूँ।

The phone rang, but there was no response.

Shreya: (thinking) आज तो दया sir से बात नहीं हो पाई। दूसरा दिन उनकी याद में गुज़र गया।

With these thoughts, she had dinner and went to sleep.

The next morning, Daya reached for his phone with his left hand. 29 missed calls from Shreya. A dozen more from people he did not really care about.

Daya: (thinking) Boss… आज तो तेरी band बजगयी। सोचा था उसे कुछ पता नहीं चलने दूंगा पर अब तो…

**Flashback**

_Three days ago, at Daya's house._

_Daya's phone rang. DCP Chitrole was on the line._

_Daya: Good morning, sir._

_DCP: Good morning. __मैंने तुम्हे एक बहुत ज़रूरी __mission __के लिए चुना है। इस __mission __में बहुत खतरा है। वपसी की कोई __guarantee __नहीं। क्या तुम तैयार हो__?_

_Daya: __ये तो मेरे लिए गर्व कि बात है __sir __जो आपने मुझे इस काबिल समझा। मैं तैयार हूँ।_

_DCP: Good. __बकी के __team __को बता देना और तैयार रहना। मेरे आदमी तुम्हे तुम्हारे घर से ले जाएँगे।_

_Daya: Yes sir._

_Daya called Abhijeet._

_Daya: __अभिजीत मेरी बात ध्यान से सुनो।_

_He explained the situation. Then he adds…_

_Daya: __कुछ भी हो जए पर श्रया को ये बात मत बताना। वह बेवजह परेशान हो जाएगी। तुम्हे मेरी कसम।_

_Abhijeet: __ठीक है। तुम चिंता मत करो।_

**End of Flashback**

He looked at his right arm, which was in a plaster cast. Things took a turn for the worse in the final phase of the mission and a shootout was inevitable. The local police had arrived on the scene by then and controlled the situation, but Daya was shot in the melee.

It was 07:00 am, and Daya decided to call Shreya. Shreya was still half asleep as she did not sleep the night properly. She reached for her phone and took the call, with both eyes closed.

Shreya: Hello? कौन है?

Daya: Hello Shreya! मैं दया बोल रहा हूँ।

Shreya jumped from her bed. She was no longer sleepy.

Shreya: Sir आप? आप मेरा phone क्यों नहीं उठा रहे थे? आप छुट्टी पर गए और आपने मुझे बताया भी नहीं। मैं दो दिन से आपसे बात करने के लिए तरस गई हूँ और…

Shreya realized what she just said.

Shreya: मेरा मतलब मैंने कितने calls किए पर आपने जवाब क्यों नहीं दिया?

Daya: वो मैं… I'm sorry मैं छुट्टी के बरे में बताना भूल गया… आगे से एसा नहीं होगा। और… हां… मेरा phone silent पर था… इसलिए सुनाई नहीं दिया।

Shreya: एसे कैसे बताना भूल गए? अभी आप कहां हैं?

Daya: Hosp… House… मैं अपने घर पर हूँ।

Daya bit his tongue, realizing the blunder. She was sure to have caught the unintended syllable that escaped him. And she was sure to check on him at his house.

Shreya: क्या?! आप hospital कह रहे थे न? क्या हुअ? सच बताईए। कहां हैं आप?

Daya: मैं घर पर ही हूँ। तुम्हे एसा क्यों लगा कि मैं hospital मैं हूँ?

Shreya: नहीं… आप मुझसे कुछ छुपा रहे हैं। आपको मेरी कसम। सच बताईए।

Daya: (thinking) फस गया। (speaking) वो असल में हुआ यों कि मैं एक mission पर आया था। छुट्टीयों पर नहीं। और…

Shreya: और?

Daya braced himself for a high pitched shriek.

Daya: मुझे गोली लगी है।

Shreya: क्या?! कहां? कैसे? आप कौनसे hospital में हैं? मुझ अभी आपसे मिलना है।

Daya: अरे अरे चिंता मत करो मुझे कुछ नहीं हुआ है। बस हाथ में…

Shreya: (interrupting) मैं चिंता नहीं करूंगी तो कौन करेगा? आप कहां हैं बस इतना बताईए।

Daya: City Hospital.

Shreya did not wait for him to finish. She disconnected.

Daya: अरे He… Hello? Hello? (sigh) काट दिया।

She changed into proper clothes, remembered to pocket her phone, gun and badge and rushed to the hospital. She apparently did not consider it important to brush her teeth.

At the hospital.

Shreya: (barking at the receptionist) Inspector Daya किस कमरे में हैं?

Receptionist: Ma'am आप उनसे इस तरह नहीं मिल सकती हैं…

Shreya reached for her badge. In a hurry, however, she managed to draw her gun from the back of her jeans.

Receptionist: high pitched shriek

The poor receptionist was scared out of her wits and fainted.

Shreya had no time to explain things to the panicked crowd that was rushing out. She pushed aside the receptionist and commandeered the computer, looking for Daya's whereabouts. She found it after an excruciating two-minute search.

She then rushed towards the room and almost collided with Abhijeet and Nikhil.

Shreya: आप दोनो यहां? और आपके हाथ में guns क्यों हैं? दया sir कहां हैं? उन्हे कुछ हुआ तो नहीं?

Abhijeet: दया बिलकुल ठीक है। सचिन और पूर्वी उसके साथ हैं। Doctors कह रहे थे कि reception पर किसी लड़की ने gun से सबको डरा दिया और भगदड़ मच गई। तुमने आते वक्त उस लड़की को देखा?

Shreya: (sheepishly) Sir असल में वो लड़की मैं ही हूँ।

Abhijeet and Nikhil: (shocked) क्या?!

Abhijeet: पर तुमने ये…

Shreya: (interrupting) वो सब मैं बाद में समझाऊँगी। अभी मुझे दया sir के पास जाना है।

Abhijeet: निखिल तुम श्रेया को दया के पास लेकर जाओ। मैं ज़रा जाकर देखता हूँ कि madam क्या-क्या गड़बड़ करके आईं हैं।

Shreya, however, vanished before Nikhil's eyes. She was speeding down the corridors. She reached the room, out of breath, and almost shoved Purvi out of the way to hug Daya.

Shreya: दया sir आप ठीक तो हैं न?

Daya: अब तक तो ठीक था पर अब पता नहीं कितनी हड्डियां टूट गईं।

Shreya realized that she squished the plaster cast in her hug. She also realized that she actually hugged Daya with three pairs of eyes fixed on her. This was the first time they hugged, by the way. She separated from the hug, embarrassed.

Shreya: I'm so sorry, sir. वो मैंने देखा नहीं था।

Daya: कोई बात नहीं। चिंता मत करो। ये cast मज़बूत है।

Shreya: Sir अब शुरू से start कीजिए। बताईए ये सब क्या चल रहा है?

Daya explained the entire incident.

Shreya: तो इसका मातलब बकी के team को पता था। सिर्फ मुझे नहीं पता था। क्या यही है हमारा रिस्ता? क्या हमे इसी तरह से एक-दूसरे से बातें छिपानी चहिए? और ये मैं आप सबसे कह रही हूँ। दया sir ने नहीं बताया न सही, पूर्वी तुम तो बता सकती थी। मैं आप सबसे नाराज हूँ।

Purvi: Sorry, Shreya. हम तुम्हे परेशान नहीं देख सकते थे।

Shreya: मैं कोई बच्ची नहीं हूँ। CID officer हूँ। मुझे परेशानी से निपटना आता है। (towards Daya, her eyes smouldering and face flushed with anger) और अपना कहकर अपना न मानने वालों से निपटना भी आता है।

Shreya got up to go, rudely jerking away Daya's hand, which she did not realize she was holding.

Shreya: जाने से पहले एक आखि़री सवाल। अगर आप mission पर थे और मुझे call नहीं कर सकते थे तो फिर अभिजीत sir को mall में आपने कैसे call किया?

Daya: (shocked) क्या?! मैंने तो mission के दौरान किसी को भी call नहीं किया।

Abhijeet entered the room, after having dealt with the cops who had responded to an emergency call by one of the onlookers. The poor cops dropped their jaws to the ground upon hearing that a CID officer had nearly caused a stampede in a hospital.

Abhijeet: वो call तारिका जी का था। मैंने ही उन्हे वो fake call करने को कहा था ताकि श्रेया को शक न हो जाए। उसे ये लगे कि दया सही सलामत है।

Shreya: मुझे आप सब से ये उम्मीद नहीं थी। किसी ने भी मेरा साथ नहीं दिया।

She shot one last death glance at Daya and left, pacing really fast through the corridors.

Abhijeet: लगता है तुम्हे फिरसे candlelight dinner पे जाना होगा दया!

Nikhil, Sachin and Purvi, who did not know of the earlier incident, looked at each other, perplexed.

Daya started preparing mental notes on dealing with Shreya.

Daya: (thinking) दूसरी बार। पहली बार से तो आसान होना चाहिए…

* * *

This chapter draws to a close, as does this short story.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Friends! I hope I have not kept you waiting for too long. I know I am late in updating, but I was otherwise engaged during the past week.

This fanfic is anchored to the "Holi Dhamaka" episode. After wasting the better part of the day trying to catch Abhijeet's impostor, Dareya are tired. Or are they?

WARNING: Devanagari Ahead!

* * *

After the case was solved, the team went back to the bureau.

ACP: आज तुम सब थक चुके होगे। होली का त्योहार भी है। आज के लिए सब घर जाओ।

The team dispersed. Shreya, however, had something else on her mind.

Shreya: (thinking) आज दया sir को सब से पहले रंग तो मैं ही लगाऊँगी।

With this, she rushed home, changed into all whites, and rushed once more to Daya's house.

Meanwhile…

Daya: (thinking) आज अभिजीत के चक्कर में ठीक से होली भी नहीं खेल पाया। श्रेया…

His thoughts were cut short by the doorbell.

Daya: (thinking) इस वक्त कौन है?

He opened the door and…

Shreya: (loudly) Happy Holi Daya sir!

She applied red colour to his face as she said this. Daya did not even have time to react. By the time he could figure out what was going on, his face was covered in red.

Daya: (disoriented) Happy Holi, happy Holi. आओ अंदर आओ।

Daya turned to enter his house and lead Shreya inside. Shreya grabbed his hand.

Shreya: दया sir… आप मुझे रंग नहीं लगाएंगे?

Daya: अरे हां… sorry… एक minute.

With this, Daya picked a handful of red and applied it to Shreya's face. They moved in and sat on the couch, their faces still covered in red.

Shreya: Thank you sir. मेरी आपके साथ पहली होली को इतना खास बनाने के लिए।

Daya: (puzzled) पर ये तो हमारी पहली होली नहीं है। पिछले साल भी तो हम साथ थे।

Shreya: हां पर उस वक्त तो प्या… मेरा मतलब हम ठीक से एक-दूसरे को जानते भी नहीं थे। है न?

Daya: हां ये बात तो है। कुछ लोगी? चाय, coffee या और कुछ?

Shreya: नहीं sir. कुछ बातें करते हैं।

Daya: ठीक है।

A long silence followed. Both of them were thinking all they can about each other, but none spoke. Daya was looking at everything in the room except at Shreya. He was never as interested in the armrest of the couch as he was, or seemed to be, then. At length he gathered courage to look and to speak.

Daya: श्रेया तुम…

He was stopped mid-speech by Shreya's intent gaze, which he realized was fixed on him all the time. She had yet to recover from her trance.

Daya: श्रेया?

No response; still staring.

Daya: श्रेया?!

Still no response.

Daya: (louder) श्रेया!

Shreya recovered from her trance with a jerk.

Shreya: (incoherent) Sir आप… आप… आप कब आए?

Daya: मैं कब आया?! अरे तुम मेरे घर में हो।

Shreya: Oh, I'm so sorry. मैं भूल गइ थी।

Daya: कहां खो गई थी तुम?

Shreya: नहीं वो… कुछ नहीं… बस एसे ही।

Daya again lost whatever courage he had managed to gather. The result was another potentially long silence. Fortunately, Shreya was no longer in her trance.

Shreya: (thinking) मुझे ही कुछ कहना होगा वरना आज दया sir से बात ही नहीं हो पाएगी। (speaking) दया sir बुरा न मानें तो एक बात पूछूँ?

Daya: हां पूछो। इसमें बुरा मानने वाली कौनसी बात है?

Shreya: आपने अब तक शादी क्यों नहीं की? और आपकी कोई girlfriend भी नहीं है। मेरा मतलब आप इतने handsome हो, cute हो, smart हो, तो आपको कोई लड़की तो मिल ही जानी चाहिए।

Daya: पहले भी प्यार हुआ था मुझे। पर वह लड़की मेरे और अभिजीत की दोस्ती को नहीं समझ पाई।

Shreya: (anxiously, inadvertently) मैं समझती हूँ आपके दोस्ती को।

Shreya realized how desperate she must have sounded.

Shreya: मेरा मतलब आपके दोस्ती की तो लोग मिसाल देते हैं। वो लड़की पागल होगी जो उसे नहीं समझ पाई। अच्छा हुआ जो वो आपकी ज़िदगी से चली गई। (thinking) नहीं तो मुझे उसे भगाना पड़ता। (speaking) क्या आपको लगता है कि आपको दोबारा प्यार हो सकता है?

Daya: पता नहीं।

Shreya: क्या आपको नहीं लगता कि आपका सच्चा प्यार आपके आस-पास ही कहीं है?

Daya: शायद… पता नहीं। हो भी सकता है और नहीं भी। मैंने कभी…

The conversation was interrupted by the doorbell.

Daya: (startled) अब कौन है?

His anxiety was akin to that of a thief about to get caught. He wanted to ask Shreya to hide. But he could not. How would he explain it to her?

He opened the door.

Dr. Tarika: (high pitched shriek)

The frightened doctor dropped the plate full of colours that she was carrying.

Abhijeet: ये क्या?! तुमने कब होली खेली? और किसके साथ?

Daya realized that his face was still covered in red. That must have scared the doctor.

Daya: वो मैं… मैं बस…

Abhijeet: अरे क्या मैं-मैं लगा रखा है? हाएं?

Shreya: दया sir क्या हुआ?

The shriek had drawn her attention. She moved to the door.

Abhijeet: अच्छा अच्छा अच्छा अच्छा… तो ये बात है। हमे तो लगा था कि तुम अकेले होगे इसलिए हम तुम्हारे साथ होली खेलने आए। पर यहां तो कुछ और ही बात है।

Dareya's faces no longer needed the colour to look red.

Dr. Tarika: (to Shreya) (naughty smile) Sorry हमने तुम्हे disturb कीया। अब हमे चलना चाहिए। क्यों अभिजीत?

Abhijeet: (to Daya) (naughty smile) बिलकुल तारिका जी।

Shreya: अरे एसी कोई बात नहीं है। आप लोग अंदर आईए। आज होली का दिन साथ गुज़ारते हैं।

Daya: हां बिलकुल। अंदर आओ।

Abhijeet: अच्छा ठीक है। चलो।

Abhirika and Dareya spend the evening together. They apply colour on each other and chat a lot. Of course, Dareya are thoroughly embarrassed by Abhirika's questions and innuendoes.

Dr. Tarika: अच्छा श्रेया एक बात बताओ। तुम कब तक "दया sir" बुलाती रहोगी?

Shreya: (mildly shocked) हमेशा। क्यों? वो मेरे senior हैं।

Dr. Tarika: Bureau में तो वो तुम्हारे senior हैं। पर जब घर मे तुम उनकी senior बन जाओगी तब क्या होगा?

Shreya: क्या आप भी… जब एसा होगा तब देखा जाएगा।

Shreya realized that she probably should not have said that, but it was too late by then.

Abhijeet: हाएं! क्या बात है! मतलब तुम मनती हो कि एसा होगा। क्यों सही कहा न दया?

Dareya's blushes were masked only by the colours on their faces.

Daya, desperate to avenge his humiliation, made a feeble attempt.

Daya: अभिजीत तुम भी कब तक "तारिका जी" बुलाते रहोगे? बताओ।

Abhijeet: तो तुम अपने और श्रेया की तुलना मेरे और तरिका जी से कर रहे हो? इसका मतलब तुम भी मानते हो कि तुम्हारे और श्रेया के बीच बिलकुल वैसा ही रिश्ता है जैसा मेरे और तारिका जी के बीच। क्यों?

Evidently, Daya's feeble attempt backfired.

* * *

This chapter draws to a close, as does this short story.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Friends! I hope I have not kept you waiting for long.

This fanfic is anchored to "Khaufnak Laash," and set after Chapter 3. I know this is my third extension of "Khaufnak Laash," but please bear with me. Recall that Daya spent four hours trying to calm an angry Shreya.

WARNING: Devanagari Ahead!

* * *

The place is Shreya's house. The time is 05:30 pm.

Shreya was anxiously pacing her drawing room, her eyes turning toward the clock once every 30 seconds.

Shreya: (thinking) अगर दया sir आज मुझे मनाने नहीं आए तो? नहीं नहीं... वह ज़रूर आएंगे। Forensic lab में तो मेरी बात ध्यान से सुन रहे थे न। फिर क्यों नहीं आएंगे?

She imagined the worst.

Shreya: (thinking) लेकिन अगर नहीं आए तो? उनसे बत कीए बिना कितने दिन रह पाएगी श्रेया? कितने दिन? कितने घंटे सोच। देखना दो घंटों में ही तु phone करके दया sir दया sir कर रही होगी।

She fought back her urge to do that.

Shreya: (thinking aloud) नहीं मैं एसा नहीं करूंगी। अगर वह नहीं आए तो मैं उनसे तब तक बात नहीं करूंगी जब तक वह मुझे मना नहीं लेते।

She said this with a conviction she did not feel.

After 30 agonizing minutes, the doorbell rang. Shreya jumped with joy, like a 12 year old girl, and rushed towards the door. She looked through the peephole. Daya it was. She reached for the doorknob, but...

Shreya: (thinking) नहीं नहीं... अगर इस तरह के चेहरे के साथ दरवाज़ा खोलूंगी तो दया sir समझ जाएंगे कि मैं कितनी बेहाब हो रही थी।

Her face reeked of delight and joy. It had a stubborn smile on it that simply would not go away. She waited, took deep breaths and hoped the muscles of her face would strain less. She checked her reflection in her phone. She wanted to be absolutely sure to put on the most hideous frown for Daya to see. All this while, poor Daya went on ringing the bell.

Daya: श्रेया मैं दया हूँ। Please श्रेया दरवाज़ा खोलो। देखो मैं जानता हूँ कि तुम मुझसे नाराज हो। पर मुझ एक मौका तो दो। (thinking) कहीं वह सो तो नहीं रही? या फिर bathroom में भी हो सकती है। Phone करके देखता हूँ।

He reached for his phone, but his phone was missing.

Daya: (thinking) लगता है phone car में ही रह गया। लेके आता हूँ।

Daya rushed downstairs from the fourth floor. No time to wait for the elevator.

"If something can go wrong, it WILL go wrong." – Murphy's Law

"And if something involving two goofy lovers can go wrong, it will surely, certainly, definitely, absolutely, completely, and thoroughly go wrong." – Cingularity's Law

Shreya managed to compose herself and opened the door. To her horror, Daya was missing.

Shreya: (thinking) अरे ये क्या? लगता है मैंने देर कर दी। दया sir चले गए। उन्हे कितना बुरा लगा होगा। Phone करती हूँ।

"कहा था न कि कुछ घंटों में phone पे दया sir दया sir कर रही होगी?" – a taunting voice rings through her head as she searches for the contact and places a call.

Obviously, there was no response. Recall (from Chapter 3) that Daya left his phone at his house.

Shreya: (thinking) मेरा phone नहीं उठा रहे? लगता है मुझसे नाराज हैं। मुझे दरवाज़ा जलदी खोलना चाहिए था। नहीं नहीं... हो सकता है कि traffic हैं इसलिए नहीं उठा रहे हैं।

Her thinking was cut short by the appearance of Daya on the staircase. He was panting from the exhaustion of having climbed four floors.

Daya: Shreya, I am so sorry. मुझे माफ कर दो...

Shreya: माफ कर दूँ? पर क्यों? एक तो मेरा birthday भूल गए और ऊपर से phone भी नहीं उठा रहे। और अगर दरवाज़ा खोलने में थोड़ी देर हो गई तो आप चले जाएंगे? जाईए मैं आपसे बात नहीं करती।

Daya: वो मेरा phone मेरे पास नहीं है। लगता है घर पर ही भूल आया। और मैं चला नहीं गया था। मैं तो बस अपना phone ढूंढने के लीए car के पास गया था।

Shreya: बहाने मत बनाईए। अंदर आईए।

They go in and she motioned with her hand, indicating him to have a seat.

Shreya: क्यों आए हैं आप यहां? मेरा birthday भूल जाते हैं। किसी दिन मुझे भी भूल जाएंगे। मैं आपसे बत नहीं करूंगी।

Daya: Please... एसा मत कहो। देखो मैं माफ़ी मांग रहा हूँ न। अब तो माफ कर दो। Please...

Shreya got up and turned to face the wall. This was more out of necessity than to show her anger. If she remained facing him one moment more, he would surely notice the massive smile that had replaced the hideous frown. She was enjoying this after all. She folded her arms as she spoke.

Shreya: नहीं करती माफ। एक और बात। आपको यहां आने में इतनी देर क्यों लगी? जलदी नहीं आ सकते थे?

Daya got up. Shreya sensed this.

Shreya: मत आईए मेरे पास। वहीं बैठीए।

Like an obedient child, Daya sat down.

Daya: वो मैं... मैं घर गया था case solve होने के बाद। Fresh होने और कपड़े बदलने के लीए।

At these words, she realized that she had not even changed her clothes after returning home. She was so busy pacing the drawing room. Another issue to prolong the fight.

Shreya: ये अच्छा है। मैं यहां बिना change कीए आपका इंतेज़ार करती रहूँ और आपको तो बस सजने-ढजने की पड़ी है।

Daya: वो... मैंने सोचा कि अगर कुछ अच्छे कपड़े पहन लूँगा तो... तुम्हे अच्छा लगेगा।

Shreya: अच्छा... तो मैंने कब कहा कि आपका सजना-सवरना मुझे अच्छा लगता है?

Daya: श्रेया मुद्दा ये नहीं है। मुद्दा तुम्हारे birthday का है।

Daya hoped to remind her of the real issue.

Shreya: अच्छा तो अब आप मुद्दा decide करेंगे। तब तो बहस का कोई मतलब ही नहीं रह गया। आप गलती कीजीए आप मुद्दा decide कीजीए और आप ही मामले को सुलझा लीजीए। मुझ इन सब से दूर ही रखीए।

Daya was thoroughly stupefied. Now he had to fight on two fronts. Or was that three? (You see, women may be very good at multitasking, but men are not.)

Daya: (thinking) ये कहां फस गया? यह श्रेया अब तक ये नहीं सोच पाई कि ये नाराज किस लीए है। लड़ाई का मुद्दा ही अब तक तय नहीं हो पाया।

Shreya: हां हां... अब तो मुझसे बात करना भी खटकता है न आपको।

Daya realized that he had remained in thought for quite a while.

Daya: नहीं नहीं... एसा नहीं है। वो मैं कुछ सोच रहा था बस...

Shreya: अच्छा... तो मैं आपके सामने नाराज खड़ी हूँ और आप किसी और के बारे में सोच रहे हैं? उसी के पास क्यों नहीं जाते।

Daya: अरे मैं और किसके बारे में सोच सकता हूँ तुम्हारे सिवा? मेरा मतलब तुम मेरे सामने खड़ी हो तो और किसके बारे में सोच सकता हूँ?

Shreya: अच्छा... तो मैं आपके सामने हूँ तो मेरे बारे में सोच रहे हैं। नहीं होती तो किसी और के बारे में सोचते?

Daya: नहीं नहीं... मेरा वो मतलब नहीं था। मैं तो बस...

Shreya: मैं देख रही हूँ कि जब से आप आए हैं तब से बस मुझसे बहस ही कीए जा रहे हैं। अगर बहस ही करना था तो यहां क्यों आए? वो तो phone पर भी हो सकता था। जब से आए हैं तब से मुझे मनाने के लीए तो कुछ भी नहीं कीया आपने।

Daya: (thinking) अरे तो अब तक क्या दीवार पे जो cockroach है उसे मना रहा था? (speaking) अब तुम्हे मनाने के लीए क्या करूं मैं?

Shreya: आपको तो भूलने की आदत है न। Forensic lab वाली बात भूल गए?

Daya: बिलकुल नहीं। इसी लीए तो आया हूँ। मैं सोच रहा था कि हम film देखने जाएंगे और फिर मेरे घर पे candlelight dinner करेंगे। मैंने अपने हाथों से तुम्हारे लीए खाना बनाया है।

Shreya turns around, revealing her charming smile.

Shreya: यही सुनने के लीए तो मैं तरस रही थी। पहले नहीं बोल सकते थे आप?

Daya: तुमने मुझे बोलने का मौका कब दीया?

Shreya: फिर से बहस? मैं फिर रूठ जाऊँगी।

Daya: अरे नहीं। मैं बहस नहीं करूंगा। अब चलें?

Shreya: हां चलीए।

* * *

This chapter draws to a close, as does this short story.

I am on a very weak radio link at the moment. I may not be able to read, or reply to, reviews and PMs any time soon. Please bear with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Friends! I hope I have not kept you waiting for too long.

This chapter is anchored to "Khaufnak Laash" and is a continuation of the previous chapter. I know that I turned a four-second advice into a four-chapter monstrosity, but of late, there is an acute shortage of Dareya episodes. Besides, reviewers had requested this. Recall that the previous chapter ended with Dareya leaving for a film.

WARNING: Devanagari Ahead!

* * *

Before leaving.

Shreya: (thinking) मैं अपना phone घर पर ही छोड़ देती हूँ। मुझे कोई disturbance नहीं चाहीए। पर अगर ACP sir ने phone कीया तो? कोई बात नहीं। It is always easier to apologize than to seek permission. कोई emergency हूई तो? कोई बात नहीं। अभी मेरे लीए दया sir से ज़्यादा ज़रूरी और कुछ नहीं है।

Daya: क्या सोच रही हो? Film के लीए देर हो रही है।

Shreya: हां मैं एक minute में change करके आई।

Daya: ठीक है।

She emerged in a beautiful red sleeveless dress, and stood there awhile.

Shreya: दया sir?... दया sir?!... (louder) दया sir!

Daya emerged from his trance. He realized that he was staring at her all the while.

Daya: (embarrassed) हां... कुछ कहा क्या?

Shreya: (smiling) कहां खो गए थे आप?

Daya: नहीं कहीं नहीं। चलो चलते हैं।

Shreya: कहीं नहीं का क्या मतलब? किसके बारे में सोच रहे थे आप?

Daya: ये क्या लेकर बैठ गई तुम? Film के लीए देर हो रही है। चलो।

Daya avoided her questioning gaze and sly smile as he got up to go. Shreya followed.

In the car.

Shreya: आपने बताया नहीं मैं कैसी लग रही हूँ?

Daya: (dryly) हां तुम अच्छी लग रही हो।

Shreya: बस? अच्छे से तारीफ़ भी नहीं कर सकते न आप? मुझे पता है मैं इतनी भी अच्छी नहीं लग रही हूँ। कमसे कम मेरा दिल रखने के लीए तो कुछ अच्छा कह दीया होता।

Daya: अरे नहीं नहीं... तुम सच में बहुत अच्छी लग रही हो। वो मेरा ध्यान road पर था इस लीए... वैसे बताओ क्या सुनना चहती हो तारीफ़ में?

Daya realized how foolish he must have sounded and bit his tongue.

Shreya: क्या?! अब ये भी मैं ही बताऊँ? कुछ तो अपने आप कर लीजीए।

Daya: वो मेरा मतलब तुम्हारी कोई क्या तारीफ करे? तुम्हारी जितनी तारीफ़ की जए कम है।

Shreya: (blushing) अच्छा? पर तारीफ़ तो आपको करनी ही पड़ेगी। और वो भी एक शेर सुना कर।

Daya: (thinking) CID officer से शायर बना के छोड़ेगी ये श्रेया। पर अगर कुछ जलदी नहीं सोचा तो फिर मुंह फुला के बैठ जाएगी।

Shreya: (impatiently) मैं इंतज़ार कर रही हूँ।

Daya: हां हां सोच रहा हूँ। रुको।

Shreya: क्या?! आपको मेरी तारीफ करने के लीए सोचना पड़ रहा है? क्या मेझ में तारीफ करने लायक कुछ भी नहीं है?

Daya: नहीं नहीं एसी बात नहीं है। वो तो मेरे पास ही तुम्हारे तारीफ में शब्द नहीं हैं।

Shreya: वो बहाना नहीं चलेगा। मैं...

Daya: (interrupting)

तुम्हारी आँखों में देखता हूँ तो जाने कहां खो जाता हूँ।

तुम जो हस देती हो तो मैं दिल से बाग-बाग हो जाता हूँ॥

Shreya: Wow! क्या बात है। देखा... बाना दीया ने मैंने आपको शायर।

Daya: (thinking) कौन कहेगा कि कल तक मैं एक बेरहम CID officer हुआ करता था? ये लड़की मुझे अपने इशारों पे नचा रही है। पल भर में शायर बना दीया। (sigh)

Shreya: कुछ कहा आपने?

Daya: नहीं कुछ नहीं। Film hall आ गया। चलो।

Shreya: वैसे हम कौनसी film देखने वाले हैं?

Daya: तुम्हे याद है श्रेया तुमने एक बार canteen में एक नई film के बारे में कहा था जहां दो police officers होते हैं, जिनमें से एक नई join होती हे, उन्हें एक-दूसरे से प्यार हो जाता है?

_(From episode number 968: "Raaz Heroine ki Maut ka")_

Shreya: जी sir. याद है।

Daya: मैंने उसी के tickets book कए हैं।

Shreya: अच्छा वो वाली film? ये तो आपने बहुत अच्छा कीया। मैं उसे आपके साथ ही देखना चाहती थी।

They entered the hall with popcorn and soft drinks and occupied two adjacent seats on the top most row.

Daya: श्रेया अपना phone switch-off कर दो।

Shreya: उसकी ज़रूरत नहीं है। मैं phone लाई ही नहीं हूँ।

Daya: तुम भी भूल गई?

Shreya: मैं आपकी तरह भूलती नहीं हूँ। मैं जान-बूझ कर नहीं लाई ताकी कोई disturb न कर सके।

Daya: पर अगर किसी को हमें contact करना हो तो?

Shreya: कुछ नहीं होगा। आप चिंता बहुत करते हैं। Film enjoy कीजीए।

With this, she stuffed popcorn into his mouth and leaned back with a giggle.

After the film ended.

Daya: तो कैसी लगी film?

Shreya: मुझ तो बहुत अच्छी लगी। आपको कैसी लगी?

Daya: मुझे भी अच्छी लगी।

Shreya: काश मेरे साथ भी एसा होता।

Daya: क्या मतलब?

Shreya: मतलब ये कि film में उस लड़की को ज़्यादा कुछ नहीं करना पड़ा। उसके senior ने उसे बड़ी आसानी से propose कर दीया। और एक आप हैं कि... मेरा मतलब असल ज़िंदगी में एसा क्यों नहीं होता?

Daya: चलो। देर हो रही है। Dinner भी करना है।

Shreya: ठीक है।

They got into the car and drove towards Daya's house.

Shreya: दया sir.

Daya: हां?

Shreya: अगर आप किसी से प्यार करते हैं तो आप को आप उसे propose कब करेंगे?

Daya: पता नहीं।

Shreya: फिर भी... कुछ तो सोचा ही होगा न आपने।

Daya: नहीं। प्यार सोच कर तो नहीं कीया था। बस हो गया।

Shreya: मतलब आप किसी से प्यार करते हैं?

Daya: (realizing) मेरा वो मतलब नहीं था।

Shreya: मतलब आप नहीं करते?

Daya: वो मैं... मेरा वो मतलब भी नहीं था।

Shreya: मतलब प्यार करते हैं?

Daya: वो... मैं... मेरा घर आ गया। (serious tone) अरे ये क्या? दरवाजा़ खुला है?

Shreya: आपका क्या भरोसा? Phone भूल गए तो दरवाज़ा बंद करना भी भूल गए होंगे।

Daya: नहीं श्रेया मुझे अच्छी तरह से याद है कि मैंने दरवाजा़ बंद कीया था। लगता है कोई घर में घुस गया है।

Dareya shed their romantic skins and become alert. They draw their weapons and proceed with caution.

* * *

The chapter draws to a close, as does the short story.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Friends! I hope I have not kept you waiting for too long.

From the reviews of the previous chapter, I could easily make out that I confused my readers. Chapter 7 did not end in a mystery. The chapters are not in chronological order. The correct ascending chronological order of "Khaufnak Laash" chapters is: 2, 6, 7, 3, 8. Please read chapters 2, 6, 7, and 3 before reading this chapter to avoid confusion.

Also, if possible, please login to your FanFiction accounts while posting reviews. That allows me to clear such confusions via PM.

Seriously, I should rename this fanfic to "Khaufnak Laash," or, more like "Khaufnak Fanfic." Here is the fifth extension of that episode, set after Chapter 3. Recall that Dareya were supposed to have a candlelight dinner.

* * *

Daya had not yet recovered from his blushes, caused by Abhirika's teasing.

Shreya: क्या हुआ दया sir? आप फिर से कहां खो गए? (mischievously, with a sly smile) अभिजीत sir और तारिका तो गए। अब आप क्यों blush कर रहे हैं?

Daya turned a brilliant shade of crimson.

Daya: (embarrassed) मैं... नहीं तो... मैं क्यों blush करूं? मैं कहां blush कर रहा हूँ?

Shreya: (giggling) झूठ मत बोलीए। आप blush करते हूए बडे़ cute लगते हैं।

Finally, the red color ran out shades for Daya.

Daya: वो मैं... खाना लगाता हूँ।

Shreya: वैसे आपने मेरे लीए क्या बनाया है?

Daya: अब मैं क्या बताऊँ? तुम खुद ही देख लेना। अभी लगा देता हूँ।

Daya headed towards the kitchen.

A few seconds later, Shreya was startled by the sound of a loud bang. She rushed towards the kitchen.

Shreya: (concerned) क्या हुआ दया sir?

Daya: श्रेया नहीं...

Too late. Another loud bang.

Before she could understand anything, she found herself on top of Daya, facing him. Daya was on the floor.

Shreya: ये क्या हुआ दया sir?

Daya: (caressing his head) पता नहीं। मेरा पैर अचानक से फिसला और...

Shreya: पैर कैसे फिसला?

Daya: पता लगालूँगा अगर आप मेरे उपर से उठने का कष्ट करेंगी।

Shreya: (embarrassed) Oh, sorry!

Shreya gets off Daya.

Dareya: (together) आपको/तुम्हे कोई चोट तो नहीं आई?

Dareya: (together) नहीं।

Both smiled at having said the exact same words together, and started investigating.

The conclusion? Abhirika rummaged through Daya's house looking for clues on his whereabouts. In the process, they almost destroyed the whole house and the kitchen sink. They also left Dareya a small gift on the kitchen floor. An overturned bottle of liquid.

Cleaning liquid.

Daya: मैं इस अभिजीत का क्या करूं? किसी दिन मुझे मार ही डालेगा।

Shreya: आपने काम भी तो वैसा ही कीया है। Phone घर पर ही छोड़ गए थे।

Daya: अब तुम अभिजीत की तरफदारी मत करो। Table पर बैठो। मैं ये रायता साफ करके खाना लगाता हूँ।

Shreya: मैं मदद करूं?

Daya: नहीं मैं कर लेता हूँ। तुम बैठो।

Shreya: पर दया sir...

Daya: (interrupting) मैंने कहा बैठो। It's an order!

Shreya: ठीक है। (thinking) हां हां... अभी जितने orders देने हैं दे दीजीए। बस कुछही दिनों की बात है। उसके बाद तो आपको मेरे orders मानने होंगे।

After cleaning the cleaning liquid and whatever else Abhirika had littered, Daya laid out the plates on the kitchen counter and opened the hot cases.

Shreya: Mmm... क्या बात है! पालक पनीर... मेरा favorite.

Shreya had sneaked up on him when he was busy laying the plates. Daya was startled by her voice, and turned around in a haste, only to find her breathing down his neck.

Daya: तुम यहां कब आई? तुमसे कहा था न कि table पर बैठो?

Shreya: वो मुझसे रहा नहीं गया और मैं चली आई। अब तो भूख भी बहुत लग रही है। जलदी खाना लगाईए।

Daya: हां लगाता हूँ।

Then, it struck her...

Shreya: एक minute... मैंने तो आपसे कभी नहीं कहा की पालक पनीर मुझे बहुत पसंद है। तो आपको कैसे...

Daya: वो अहमदाबाद से लौटने के बाद मैंने तुम्हारे दादी जी से phone पर बात कीया। उन्होनें मुझे बताया।

Shreya: (mischievous, with a sly smile) अच्छा... तो आप मुझमें इतने interested हैं?

Daya: (embarrassed) नहीं मैंने बस ऐसे ही पूछ लीया था। तुम्हे भूख लग रही थी न? तुम ये क्या लेकर बैठ गई? चलो।

He laid the table neatly, lighted a thick wax candle, and turned off the lights.

Shreya: Wow! मेरा पहला candlelight dinner.

Daya: मेरा भी।

Both of them started munching without further ado, but Shreya was in no mood to let the talks abate.

Shreya: दया sir...

Daya: हां?

Shreya: (mischievous, with a sly smile) मैं सोच रही थी कि अगर रूठने से मुझे film और candlelight dinner पर जाने का मौका मिल रहा है तो मुझे रोज़ रूठना चाहीए। नहीं?

Daya was busy eating, so he paid little attention to his reply. Inadvertently, …

Daya: (muzzled voice, due to food in his mouth) Hm... बस अभीजीत को पता नहीं चलना चाहीए।

Shreya: क्या कहा आपने?!

Realization set in.

Daya: (forcefully gulps) वो मेरा मतलब मैं तुम्हे रूठने का मौका ही नहीं दूंगा...

Shreya: दया sir...

Daya: (interrupting) श्रेया bureau तक तो ठीक है, पर bureau के बाहर तुम मुझे sir मत बुलाया करो।

Shreya: तो फिर मैं आपको क्या बुलाऊँ? (mischievous, with a sly smile) अजी सुनते हो?

Daya choked on his food and reached for a glass of water. After downing the glass in one go, he managed to speak.

Daya: नहीं नहीं... दया sir ही ठीक था।

Shreya: अरे घबराईए मत। मैं तो मज़ाक कर रही थी।

Daya: अब और बातें नहीं। वरना खाना थंडा हो जाएगा। चुप-चाप खा लेते हैं।

Shreya: पर अभी तो बातें शुरू हूईं हैं...

Daya: (fake anger, enlarged eyes, looking towards her) श्रेया...

Shreya: ठीक है... ठीक है। गुस्सा क्यों होते हैं?

Daya's timely intervention allowed the food to be finished. Otherwise they would keep talking the whole night.

They finished eating at 10:30 pm.

It was time to bid adieu, but...

Shreya: रात इतनी हो गई है। मैं यहीं रह जाऊँ?

Daya: (thinking) ये श्रेया Abhirika के जाने के बाद से ही कुछ ज़्यादा ही शरारत के mood में है। अगर अभिजीत या किसी और को पता चल गया कि रात में... नहीं नहीं... मुझे यहां से चलना चाहीए। एक minute... मैं कहां जाऊँ? ये तो मेरा ही घर है। इसे भेजना होगा...

Shreya: आपकी ख़ामोशी का मतलब हां समझूं?

Daya recovered from his thought.

Daya: नहीं। मेरा मतलब तुम्हे अपने घर जाना चहीए। रात बहुत हो गई है। मैं तुम्हे छोड़ आता हूँ।

Shreya: क्यों? मेरे साथ अच्छा नहीं लगता?

Daya: नहीं नहीं... एसी बात नहीं है।

Shreya: तो फिर कैसी बात है? बताईए।

Daya: बनाता हूँ।

Shreya: क्या?!

Daya: मेरा मतलब है बताता हूँ। (thinking) बन गया! (speaking) श्रेया तुम्हारा phone तुम्हारे घर पर है। कल bureau भी जाना है। अगर अपना phone लीए बिना जाओगी तो ACP sir से डांट पड़ेगी। है न?

This was a practical problem. Shreya had to agree.

Shreya: (disheartened) ठीक है।

Daya dropped her home. They were too tired to talk anymore, so Shreya dozed off on the passenger seat.

* * *

I really wish I could say that this chapter draws to a close, and so does this short story. But every time I do that, one of the reviewers imagines another scenario and asks me to expand on it. I really do not know how many more chapters will be anchored to "Khaufnak Laash."

The acute shortage of Dareya episodes means that I may have to scavenge the wilds of Sony LIV for past episodes.

Which brings me to the new officers. Those who want them to die in a freak freshwater shark attack, raise your right hand. Those who want them to die a slow and extremely painful death, raise your left hand. There is no third option, really. I want them gone, as do almost all Dareya fans.

My hatred for the new officers has grown to a raging fire that burns with the fierce passion of a million suns.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Friends! I hope I have not kept you waiting for too long.

I know I am late for this update, but there is good reason. I had a whiff that over the weekend, we would get a couple of Dareya episodes. I really wanted to expand from there, so I delayed writing until now. However, the weekend has been rather disappointing. Noting apart from Shreya shedding a few tears and almost killing a new CID officer. Daya has not yet returned, so I can not expand from there as well. I guess we will have to wait until the next weekend.

The reason I made Shreya doze off during the journey in Chapter 8 was so that no one can ask me to script a conversation and further expand "Khaufnak Laash." Instead, a clever reviewer asked me to expand after they reached her home. I will write on it later.

For now, please satisfy yourselves with this extension of "Shreya ka Shaitan." Recall that after the culprit was apprehended, Abhijeet teased Dareya.

WARNING: Devanagari Ahead!

* * *

_**Recap**_

_Abhijeet: __ये सब तो मैंने दया के लीए कीया।_

_Dareya looked towards each other, blushed, and then looked away._

_Abhijeet: (to Daya) __अब रुमाल बांधो। __(Shreya had been shot in her left arm.)_

_With this, Abhijeet left with a naughty smile._

_**End of Recap**_

This left Daya feeling uncomfortable.

Daya: उसकी बातों पर ध्यान मत दो। वो तो कुछ भी बोलता है।

Daya shot a glance at Shreya's wound, and decided it was not fatal enough to merit his attention, at least not when it would give Abhijeet a chance to capitalize on. He instead decided to drive Shreya to the nearest hospital for first aid.

Daya: चलो तुम्हे hospital ले जाता हूँ। मरहम-पट्टी करवा लो।

Shreya: जी sir. वैसे अभिजीत sir रुमाल के बारे में ठीक ही कह रहे थे। आपको बांध देना चाहीए। नहीं तो बहुत खून बह जाएगा।

Shreya was not least concerned about blood loss. She just wanted her Daya sir to look after her and spend more time with her.

Daya: (thinking) अरे ये क्या करने जा रहा था मैं? उस अभिजीत की टांग खिचाई से बचने के लीए मैं श्रेया के साथ लापरवाही नहीं कर सकता। (speaking) एक minute रुको।

He produced a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it securely as a tourniquet around her upper arm.

Daya: हो गया। चलो।

Daya looked up from the tourniquet, only to realize that Shreya was staring at him. Apparently, she had not heard him.

Daya: श्रेया? … श्रेया? … (louder) श्रेया!

Shreya recovers from her trance.

Shreya: हां?! कुच कहा आपने?

Daya: हां। मैंने रुमाल बांध दीया। अब hospital चलते हैं।

Shreya: जी sir.

Just then, Dareya heard Abhijeet barking orders.

Abhijeet: निखिल तुम kidnappers का call trace करो। सचिन, पंकज, फ्रेडी तुम मेरे साथ car में बैठो। Call trace होते ही हम चलेंगे। पूर्वी तुम दया और श्रेया के साथ hospital जाओ।

Shreya saw things slipping. She could not afford to have Purvi spoil the few moments luck had given her with Daya.

Shreya: नहींं!

Abhijeet: (startled) नहीं? क्या नहीं? श्रेया? तुम ठीक हो?

Shreya: वो… पूर्वी को मेरे साथ आने की क्या ज़रूरत है? दया sir हैं न। मेरा मतलब मैं ठीक हूँ। इस वक्त मेरे mummy-papa को ढूंढना ज़्यादा ज़रूरी है।

Abhijeet: (naughty smile) अच्छा अच्छा अच्छा अच्छा… तो दया sir आप श्रेया को hospital लेकर जईए। पूर्वी तुम कबाब में हड्डी मत बनो।

Purvi: क्या?!

Abhijeet: मेरा मतलब तुम हमारे साथ चलो।

Shreya: Thank you, sir.

Daya, of course, was thoroughly embarrassed, and turned red.

Dareya got into the car and headed towards the hospital.

It was a 30 minute drive. After five minutes of uncomfortable silence, Daya wanted to turn on the radio. He reached for the knob, but…

Daya: (thinking) नहीं नहीं… जैसे फिल्मों में होता है अगर वैसे ही romantic गाने बजने लगे तो?

With this, he retracted his arm. Shreya, however, noticed this.

Shreya: क्या हुआ दया sir? आप रुक क्यों गए? Radio चलाना था न?

Daya: नहीं वो मैं बस… gear बदलने की सोच रहा था।

Shreya: Gear stick से देढ़ फुट की दूरी से gear बदलना था आपको?

With this, she reached for the radio. Before Daya could offer, no concoct, another explanation, Shreya had turned on the radio.

As always happens, if anything involving two goofy lovers can go wrong, it will surely go wrong. (Remember Cingularity's Law, anyone?)

The radio started blaring golden oldies - romantic songs from the Kishore Kumar and Lata Mangeshkar era. To make matters worse, it was a slow romantic song - the type that has an overbearing effect on the mind.

_**अगर हम कहें और वो मुस्कुरा दें**__**  
**__**हम उनके लिए ज़िंदगानी लुटा दें।**_

Daya, feeling uncomfortable, turned of the radio per reflex.

Shreya: क्या हुआ दया sir? आपको romantic गानें पसंद नहीं?

Daya: नहीं वो… बस एसे ही। तुम्हें पसंद हैं?

Shreya: बिलकुल। पुराने गानें तो मुझे और भी ज़्यादा पसंद हैं। ख़ास कर के धीमें गानें।

Daya did not want to deny Shreya this pleasure, especially since she had been shot. He turned the radio back on.

Daya: मुझे भी पुराने गानें पसंद हैं। बस traffic से ध्यान न हटे इसलीए radio बंद कर दीया। वैसे भी traffic कम है, तो चलने दो।

_**हर एक मोड़ पर हम ग़मों को सज़ा दें**__**  
**__**चलो ज़िंदगी को मोहब्बत बना दें।**_

Shreya decided to tease Daya, partly to mask the pain of the gunshot and partly because she enjoyed his goofy expressions when he was embarrassed.

Shreya: दया sir…

Daya: हां?

_**अगर ख़ुद को भूले तो**__**, **__**कुछ भी न भूले**__**  
**__**कि चाहत में उनकी**__**, **__**ख़ुदा को भुला दें।**_

Shreya: (innocently) अभिजीत sir एसा क्यों कह रहे थे कि उन्होनें मेरी मदद आपके लीए की?

Daya: (embarrassed) वो… मैं… मुझे कैसे पता?

_**कभी ग़म की आँधी**__**, **__**जिन्हें छू न पाए**__**  
**__**वफ़ाओं के हम**__**, **__**वो नशेमन बना दें।**_

Shreya: फिर भी… कुछ तो वजह रही होगी न?

Daya: अभिजीत को तो बकवास करने की आदत है। तुम उसकी बातें लेकर कहां बैठ गई?

_**क़यामत के दीवाने कहते हैं हमसे**__**  
**__**चलो उनके चहरे से पर्दा हटा दें।**_

Shreya: (mischievous smile) दया sir आपको एसा क्यों लगता है कि अभिजीत sir बकवास कर रहे थे?

Daya: मुझे कैसे पता? उसी से पूछ लो।

_**सज़ा दें, सिला दें, बना दें, मिटा दें**_  
_**मगर वो कोई फ़ैसला तो सुना दें॥**_

Shreya: हां ये ठीक रहेगा।

Shreya whipped out her phone and started looking for Abhijeet's contact. Daya realized how the situation could spiral out of control.

Daya: अरे अरे ए… एक minute. श्रेया phone रखो।

Shreya: पर क्यों दया sir?

Daya: मैंने कहा phone रखो। अभिजीत को disturb मत करो। वो बकी की team के साथ तुम्हारे mummy-papa को बचाने गया है।

Shreya remembered that the case was not over yet. Her parents, who had been abducted, were yet to be found. She trusted her team so much that she completely forgot about that aspect of the case.

Shreya: Sorry sir. मैं भूल गई थी।

Daya: कोई बात नहीं।

Shreya: दया sir एक बात बताईए। क्या आपको एक पल के लीए भी ये लगा कि मैं खूनी हूँ?

Daya: नहीं। मुझे तुम पर पूरा भरोसा था। मैं जानता था कि तुम एसा कुछ कर ही नहीं सकती।

Shreya: (mischievous smile) अच्छा? आपको मुझपर इतना भरोसा है?

Daya: (embarrassed) वो तो बस… मुझे अपनी पूरी team पर भरोसा है।

Shreya: अच्छा? पर आपकी भरोसेमंद team ने तो मुझे खूनी मान ही लीया था। फिर आपने उन पर भरोसा क्यों नहीं कीया?

Daya: वो… बस एसे ही। मेरा दिल कह रहा था कि तुम बेकसूर हो।

Shreya: (mischievous smile) अच्छा? तो आपका दिल मेरे बारे में और क्या-क्या सोचता है?

Daya: (embarrassed) वो… मैं… Hospital!

Shreya: क्या?!

Daya: Hospital आ गया।

Shreya: (disappointed) क्यों आया?

Daya: क्या?!

Shreya: मेरा मतलब चलीए।

Daya: हां चलो।

* * *

Judging from past experience, I am keeping an open mind. I may extend this episode further based on reviewers requests.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Friends! I hope I have not kept you waiting for too long.

This chapter is anchored to "Khaufnak Laash," (again!) and set after Chapter 8. The ascending chronological order of chapters leading up to this chapter is as follows: 2, 6, 7, 3, 8, 10.

I seriously want to get rid of "Khaufnak Laash" once and for all. This is the final extension of that episode. It is truly dragging on, and not allowing me to focus on other episodes.

Recall that Daya drove Shreya to her house, and Shreya fell asleep during the journey. Also recall, from other episodes, that Shreya is among the first to reach the bureau in the morning. Remember when she caught Pankaj trying to steal data from ACP's laptop? Or when she and Sachin were the first ones to arrive, and she called Daya from the bureau? I take those incidents to mean that she lives really close to the bureau.

WARNING: Devanagari Ahead!

* * *

Dareya reached Shreya's house.

Daya: श्रेया उठो।

He shakes her a bit.

Daya: श्रेया उठो। तुम्हारा घर आ गया।

Shreya manages to open one eye with great effort.

Shreya: (muzzled voice) Hmm… सोने दीजिए न दया sir. उठने का मन नहीं है।

She goes back into her slumber.

Daya: उठने का मन नहीं है? क्या मतलब? उठ जाओ श्रेया। देखो मुझे भी घर जाना है। कल bureau पहुंचने में देर हो जाएगी।

Shreya: (eyes closed) तो मत जाइए घर। यहीं रुक जाइए।

Daya: श्रेया तुम आधी नींद की हालत में हो। उठ जाओ।

Daya shakes her vigorously once more. This jolts Shreya out of her sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she speaks.

Shreya: क्या हुआ दया sir? क्यों उठा दिया आपने?

Daya: तुम्हारा घर आ गया है। चलो अब जल्दी से उतरो। मुझ वापस जाना है। नहीं तो कल bureau जाने में देर हो जाएगी।

Shreya: (defiantly) नहीं उतरूंगी।

Daya: क्या मतलब? मुझे घर जाना है।

Shreya: आप कहीं नहीं जाएंगे। और मैं तभी उतरूंगी जब आप भी मेरे साथ उतरेंगे।

Daya: देखो मुझे घर जाना है। नहीं तो मुझे देर हो जाएगी। फिर ACP sir से डांट सुनना होगा।

Shreya: आप उसकी चिंता मत कीजिए। मेरा घर bureau के पास ही है। बस पाँच minute का रस्ता है।

Daya: पर मैं तुम्हारे साथ नहीं रह सकता…

Shreya: (interrupting) क्यों नहीं? आपका phone भी आपके पास ही है। मुझे अपने घर से ये कह कर भगा दिया कि मेरा phone मेरे पास नहीं है। अब तो वो बहाना भी नहीं चलेगा।

Daya: पर…

Shreya: पर वर कुछ नहीं। अपनी आँखें देखी है? ऐसा लग रहा है कि आप किसी भी पल सो जाएंगे। मैं एस हालत में आपको drive करने नहीं दूंगी। अगर आपको कुछ हो गया तो मेरा क्या होगा? (realizing) मेरा मतलब CID का क्या होगा?

Shreya was right. Daya was also exhausted after an unusually long day. It was already 11:30 pm. Driving back would take even more time.

Daya: (thinking) मैं अभिजीत को पता नहीं चलने दूंगा। वैसे भी वो Dr. Tarika के साथ है।

Shreya: क्या सोच रहे हैं दया sir? आप मेरे साथ आएँगे या फिर यहीं गाड़ी में रात गुज़ारूं?

Daya: नहीं… मैं आ रहा हूँ।

Shreya: Good.

Dareya got off the car and headed towards Shreya's flat. There, Shreya instinctively reached for her phone, to check on missed calls. Telemarketers, telemarketers, people she did not care about, more people she did not care about. In short, nothing that required her to call back at midnight. Relieved, she turned to Daya.

Shreya: दया sir मुझे बहुत नींद लग रही है। मैं सोने जा रही हूँ। आप भी चलिए।

Daya: (embarrassed) नहीं मैं… यहीं (drawing room) ठीक हूँ।

Shreya: (mischievous smile) आप शरमाते बहुत हैं। आपको यहां सोने की ज़रूरत नहीं है। आप दूसरे कमरे में सो जाइए।

Normally, Shreya would have teased him even more. But tiredness got the better of her, and she wanted to cut it short. Daya was relieved. He was also too tired to resist any of her demands, and would probably have caved in.

Both of them took off their badges, guns and phones and threw them carelessly on the table. With weary voices, they wished each other.

Daya: Good night, Shreya.

Shreya: Good night, Daya sir.

Daya was even more tired than Shreya. She at least had a 30-minute nap during the journey. Daya immediately fell asleep and so did Shreya.

The clock slowly ticked by. 01:00 am.

A loud and shrill phone ring echoed through the house. Dareya were too tired to even hear it, let alone respond. It rang for two minutes before dying out. Two minutes later, it rang again. This time, Shreya woke up.

Shreya: (thinking) ओहो ये इतनी रात गए किसका phone है?

With one eye closed and the other barely open, she walked to the drawing room and picked up the blaring phone without looking at it.

Shreya: (sleepy tone) Hello? कौन है?

Abhijeet: अरे! श्रेया? तुम दया के साथ हो?

Shreya, on hearing Abhijeet's voice, was jolted out of her sleep. She looked at the phone in her hand. Not hers. Daya's.

Shreya: (thinking) ये क्या हो गया? मैंने दया sir का phone कैसे उठा लीया? हे भगवान! पता नहीं अभिजीत sir क्या सोचेंगे?

What she had not realized was that her and Daya's ringtones were almost identical.

Abhijeet: अच्छा अच्छा अच्छा अच्छा… Sorry मैंने आप दोनों को disturb किया। लगे रहो। कल बात करते हैं।

Shreya: Sir एक minute. आपने phone क्यों किया ये तो बताइए।

Abhijeet: कुछ नहीं बस… दया के एक ख़बरी को drugs की तस्करी के बारे में कुछ खबर मिला। उन्हे अभी पकड़ना ज़रूरी है, नहीं तो वो भाग जाएंगे। उस ख़बरी ने दया को phone किया था, पर उसने उठाया नहीं। फिर मैंने phone किया तो तुमने उठाया।

Shreya: Sir मैं अभी दया sir को उठाती हूँ। मैं भी उनके साथ आ रही हूँ।

Abhijeet: अरे अरे उसकी कोई ज़रूरत नहीं है। हम manage कर लेंगे। छोटा-मोटा case है। आप दोनों enjoy करो।

Shreya: Sir पर मैं…

Abhijeet disconnected the call and got to work.

Shreya: (thinking) ये क्या हो गया? कल जब दया sir को पता चलेगा तो वो नाराज़ हो जाएंगे। नहीं नहीं… घबरा मत श्रेया… दया sir को शरमाने से फ़ुरसत मिले तब तो गुस्सा करेंगे न। (giggling) देखना पता चलते ही कैसे टमाटर की तरह लाल हो जाएंगे!

Shreya went back to sleep.

Next morning, she woke up before Daya.

Shreya: (thinking) दया sir अभी तक सो रहे हैं। उनके लिए चाए बनाती हूँ।

She prepared tea for him and went to his room. She sat on his bed and attempted to wake him.

Shreya: (soft, low voice) दया sir… दया sir…

She shook him. He opened an eye, and saw her. Then, he woke up with a jerk, as if he had been electrocuted.

Daya: श्… श्रेया? तुम यहां? कब आई?

Shreya: घबराईए मत दया sir. अभी आई हूँ। और ये आपके लिए चाए लाई हूँ।

Daya: शुक्रिया।

Daya took the tea and freshened up. They then sat down for breakfast.

Shreya: दया sir वो आपको एक बात बतानी थी।

Daya: हां बताओ।

Shreya: Sir वो कल रात… अभिजीत sir का phone आया था।

Daya: हां तो?

Shreya: तो sir मैंने phone उठा लिया।

Daya: (food in his mouth) Hmm…

Shreya: Sir आप समझे नहीं।

Daya: क्या नहीं समझा मैं?

Shreya: Sir अभिजीत sir का phone आपके phone पर आया था। और मैंने आपका phone उठा लिया।

Daya: अच्छा। (realizes) क्या?! ये तुमने क्या किया? मेरा phone क्यों उठाया?

Shreya: Sir phone रात के एक बजे आया था। और आप सो रहे थे। मैंने भी आधी नींद की हालत में उठाया था।

Daya: (thinking) बस यही बाकी रह गया था। आज का पूरा दिन टाँग खींचता हूआ बिताएगा अभिजीत। (speaking) इतनी रात गए उसने phone क्यों किया? कोई problem तो नहीं?

Shreya: नहीं sir कोई बड़ी problem तो नहीं है। पर…

Shreya explains everything about the drug smuggling gang which was busted that night.

Daya: अच्छा इतनी सी बात है। खैर जो हो गया सो हो गया। अब bureau में किसी से कुछ मत कहना।

Shreya: (innocently) किस बारे में न कहूँ sir?

Daya: नहीं कुछ नहीं।

Shreya: (even more innocently) क्या कुछ नहीं?

Daya: छोड़ो वो सब। Bureau चलते हैं।

Shreya: (giggling) जी sir.

* * *

I sincerely hope that I do not have to extend this any further. One more extension, and I am going to delete all "Khaufnak Laash" chapters from here and put them in a separate fanfic, tentatively titled "Khaufnak Fanfic!"


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Friends! I hope I have not kept you waiting for long.

This chapter is set after the Giraftaar Series. Recall that after everything was sorted out, Shreya requested ACP for a party, to which he agreed.

WARNING: Devanagari Ahead!

* * *

Daya: (thinking) अरे नहीं। Party? वो भी श्रेया और अभिजीत के साथ? Boss मैं तो फस गया। बस उम्मीद करता हूँ कि ये दोनो मेरे लिए कोई नई मुसीबत न खड़ी कर दें।

Abhijeet: (into the phone) (sweet voice) Hello… Hello तारिका जी… मैंने आपको ये बताने के लिए phone किया है कि आज पूरी team dinner पर जा रही है। आपको भी आना होगा। कोई बहाना नहीं चलेगा। आप आएँगी न? (after a pause) क्या तारिका जी? उनका नाम लेना ज़रूरी था क्या? (not-so-sweet voice) हां हां ठीक है। उन्हे भी साथ ले के आइए। Okay, bye!

Just then, Abhijeet received another call.

Abhijeet: Hello? … क्या?! … अच्छा रुको मैं अभी आता हूँ। तुम बस मामले को दस minute और संभाल लो किसी भी तरह।

ACP: क्या हुआ अभिजीत?

Abhijeet: Sir मेरे खबरी का phone था। कह रहा था कि bureau से दस minute की दूरी पर एक आदमी लड़कियों को छोड़ता हुआ पकड़ा गया। भीड़ ने मार-मार कर उसका बुरा हाल कर दिया है और अगर मैंने उसे arrest करने में ज़रा सी भी देर की तो वो भीड़ उसे जान से मार देगी। अब ऐसे आदमी को बचाने का मन तो नहीं कर रहा पर क्या करें? Duty है। उसे एसे मरने भी तो नहीं दे सकते।

ACP: कोई बात नहीं अभिजीत। तुम जाओ।

Abhijeet: जी sir. वैसे भी आप सब इन कपड़ों में तो नहीं जाएंगे। आप सब कपड़े बदलकर Hotel Blue Moon पहुंचीए। तब तक मैं उसे arrest करके आता हूँ।

The team dispersed.

Twenty minutes later, all the officers, except Abhijeet, and the two forensic doctors reached the hotel. There, they booked a huge table that could accommodate fourteen people. That is precisely the number of members in the team, including the new officers.

Daya took a seat at a corner and reserved a place beside him for Abhijeet. Dr. Tarika figured out that Abhijeet will sit with Daya and took a seat opposite the empty seat which Daya had reserved. Shreya and Purvi sat beside the doctor such that Shreya was opposite Daya.

Daya was lost in his thoughts. He was not actually thinking anything; just lost. He was not aware of the developments around him. After a while, he looked up, only to see Shreya staring at him and beaming a broad smile. He had expected this to happen anyways, but what was worse was that Dr. Tarika was staring at Shreya.

Daya: (thinking) लो हो गई गड़बड़। श्रेया और Abhirika एक साथ हो और मेरे लिए मुसीबत न आए ऐसा तो हो ही नहीं सकता।

Dr. Tarika: Shreya… Shreya… (louder) Shreya…

Shreya recovered from her trance.

Shreya: हां? कु… कुछ कहा आपने?

Dr. Tarika: कहां खोई हुई थी तुम? (naughty smile) किसे देख रही थी? कहीं द…

Shreya: (interrupting) नहीं वो मैं बस… हां! मैं दया sir के पीछे लगे उस खूबसूरत painting को देख रही थी।

Daya was now on high-alert. His eyes darted from one person to the next to check if anyone was eavesdropping on the conversation. Fortunately, no one was. Everyone was busy chatting and no one had time to go snooping. His secret was safe. If, that is, anything left to the mercy of Abhirika can ever be considered safe.

Dr. Tarika: (naughty smile) हां हां… दया sir के पीछे लगी painting तो खूबसूरत होगी ही न। अभिजीत को भी मेरे पीछे लगी paintings अपने-आप खूबसूरत लगने लगती हैं।

Shreya: क्या Dr. Tarika आप भी? ऐसा कुछ नहीं है जैसा आप सोच रहीं हैं। वो देखिए Abhijeet sir आ रहे हैं। (thinking) बच गए!

Abhijeet walked up to Dr. Tarika.

Abhijeet: अरे तारिका जी? आप इन दोनों के साथ बैठ गईं? मेरे लिए इंतज़ार नहीं कर सकती थीं क्या?

Dr. Tarika: अभिजीत वो देखो सामने। दया ने तुम्हारे लीए एक जगह बचा कर रखी है।

Abhijeet: नहीं मुझे आपके साथ ही बैठना है। श्रेया क्या तुम please वहां बैठ जाओगी? देखो तुम्हारे दया sir भी वहीं हैं।

Daya was nodding his head to Shreya in denial. He was pleading with her to refuse. That Daya did not want her to sit with him was in itself reason enough for her to sit beside him. She quite enjoyed his goofy expressions whenever he was embarrassed.

Shreya: जी sir. मैं वहां बैठ जाती हूँ।

Abhijeet: Thank you, Shreya. (naughty smile) दया मुझे सुनाई नहीं दिया।

Daya: क्या?

Abhijeet: Thank you!

Daya turned red with embarrassment.

Daya: (thinking) आते ही शुरू हो गया। श्रेया भी अच्छी बच्ची की तरह इसकी सारी बातें मान लेती है और मुझे embarrass होना पड़ता है। अगर एक-आध बार मेरी बात भी मान लेती तो Abhirika को आज तक शक नहीं होता।

Shreya: दया sir…

Daya looked to his right to find Shreya already seated there, and of course, beaming her usual broad smile.

Shreya: क्या सोच रहे हैं आप?

Daya: (low voice) मज़ा आता है न… बहुत मज़ा आता है… मेरी बात नहीं मानने मैं बहुत मज़ा आता है।

Shreya giggled, then spoke.

Shreya: (innocently) मैंने आपकी कौन सी बात नहीं मानी दया sir? मैं तो आपकी सारी बातें मानती हूँ न?

Daya: हां वो तो मुझे पता है। तुम्हें तो इस सब में मज़ा आता है। सज़ा तो मुझे होती है। टाँग तो अभिजीत मेरी खींचता है।

Shreya: (even more innocently) अभिजीत sir आपकी टाँग क्यों खींचतें हैं? मुझे भी बताइए न।

Daya: तुमसे तो बात करना ही बेकार है।

Shreya simply giggled in response.

ACP then shouted with a loud voice so as to be heard over the din of the chatting CID officers.

ACP: बातें बंद करो और order दो। बेचारा waiter कब से यहां खड़ा है। जलदी से order दो।

Everyone placed their orders and went right back to chatting.

Fortunately for Dareya, Abhirika were busy with each other and were not teasing them. That gave them the opportunity to chat.

Shreya: दया sir…

Daya: हां?

Shreya: जब आप ग़ायब थे तब आपके साथ क्या-क्या हुआ ये मुझे बताइए।

Waiting for the food to arrive, Daya narrated his plight. Shreya pretended to be interested in the mundane narration, but was actually more interested in the answer to a question she had not asked yet. After the narration, Shreya spoke.

Shreya: दया sir आपने इस दौरान किसी को miss किया? मेरा मतलब किसी की बहुत याद आई आपको?

Daya: हां याद तो आई।

Shreya: किसकी याद आई?

Daya: तुम्हा… तुम सबकी… हां मुझे तुम स… सबकी याद आई।

Shreya: वो तो मुझे पता है। पर सबसे ज़्यादा किसकी याद आई ये बताइए।

Daya: (nervous) वो मुझे… मैं…

Shreya: मैं सुन रही हूँ। बताइए?

Daya: वो मैं… खाना!

Shreya: क्या?!

Daya: देखो खाना आ गया। चलो खाने के बाद बातें करते हैं।

Shreya: (thinking) खाने के वजह से बच गए। नहीं तो आज तो बुलवा ही लिया था। एक minute… (speaking) दया sir आप खाएंगे कैसे? आपका दाहिना हाथ तो plastered है।

Daya: मैं वो… तुम चिंता मत करो। मैं खा लूँगा।

Shreya: पर sir…

Daya: ऐसा पहले भी हुआ है मेरे साथ। मैं manage कर लूँगा।

Shreya: (firm, but low voice) नहीं। मैं आपको manage करने नहीं दूंगी। पहले जब आपको गोलियां लगती थीं तब आप अकेले थे। अब मैं आपके साथ हूँ।

Daya saw where this was headed. Talking under their breaths is one thing, but feeding each other in front of their team is quite another. He had to think something.

"Thoughts crowd your skull and stubbornly remain when you least need them. But when they are necessary for your survival, your brain seems to go for a walk in the park." - Cingularity's Second Law

Before he could realize or react, he felt a spoon being thrust into his mouth. He knew he had lost the battle when he caught Abhirika staring at him.

Abhijeet: (low voice, but loud enough for Dareya to hear him) तारिका जी आपने तो कभी मुझे ऐसे नहीं खिलाया।

Dr. Tarika: क्या कर रहे हो अभिजीत। ऐसे किसी couple को disturb नहीं करते।

Shreya: (thinking) मैं इन लोगों के तानों के वजह से ये मौका हाथ से जाने नहीं दूंगी।

Daya tried to speak multiple times, but Shreya did not give him a chance. Every time he opened his mouth in speech, she stuffed food in there, brutally gagging any protests.

The other officers also noticed, but no one paid much attention because Daya was visibly hurt and no one suspected Shreya of anything more than trying to help a hurt senior. That is apart from Sachin, of course, who knew of the affair from a very early stage.

Finally, everyone finished their food.

ACP: दया तुम्हे चोट लगी है। तुम तब तक bureau नहीं आओगे जब तक ठीक नहीं हो जाते।

Daya: मगर sir…

ACP: (interrupting) It's an order!

Daya: ठीक है sir.

After ACP was out of earshot, Shreya spoke.

Shreya: दया sir आप मेरे साथ आएँगे। और मैं इस बार कोई बहाना नहीं सुनूंगी। आप को चोट लगी है और मैं आपकी देख-भाल करूंगी।

Daya: देखो मैं manage कर लूँगा…

Shreya: (interrupting) बिलकुल नहीं। आप इतने दिनों तक ग़ायब थे… आपको पता है मेरी हालत कितनी ख़राब हो चुकी थी? अब आपकी सज़ा ये है कि आप मेरे साथ तब तक रहेंगे जब तक आप ठीक नहीं हो जाते।

Daya: (thinking) Abhirika के सामने मेरी इज़्ज़त का फालुदा तो पहले ही हो चुका है… और अब बचा ही क्या है? वैसे भी ये श्रेया तो अपने मन का ही करेगी। बहस करके कोई फायदा नहीं।

Shreya: क्या सोच रहे हैं? चलिए।

Shreya dragged Daya by his left arm to the car. All officers, including Abhirika, were chatting as they dispersed, so they did not notice.

In the car, en route Shreya's house. Shreya was driving the car as Daya's right arm was hurt.

Shreya: दया sir आपको पता है bureau में क्या हुआ जब आप नहीं थे?

Daya: नहीं।

Shreya: तो सुनिए…

Shreya narrated the series of events including the arrest of Abhijeet and her spar with Dr. Tarika.

Shreya: और आपको पता है दया sir, आपको जो गोली लगी थी उसे एक doctor ने निकाला था। उसने वो गोली CID को सौंप दी। उसे देख कर मेरी तो हालत ही ख़राब हो गई थी। मन में हर तरह के बुरे खयाल आ रहे थे।

Daya: तुम्हें इतनी चिंता नहीं करनी चाहिए। ज़रा अपनी सेहत का भी तो ख़याल कर लिया करो।

Shreya: उस वक्त तो मुझे आपके अलावा और कुछ नहीं सूझ रहा था। अरे हां… याद आया! आपको मैंने hotel में पूछा था कि आपको सबसे ज़्यादा याद किसकी आई? बताइए?

Daya: मुझे… मुझे… वो… घर!

Shreya: क्या?!

Daya: तुम्हारा घर आ गया। चलो सो जाते हैं। मैं बहुत थक गया हूँ।

Shreya: ठीक है। पर मुझे अपने सवाल का जवाब पहले चाहिए।

Daya: अब ये क्या लेकर बैठ गई तुम?

Shreya: मैं इंतज़ार कर रही हूँ। जवाब?

Daya: अच्छा बाबा सबसे ज़्यादा तुम्हें याद किया। खुश? अब चलो।

Daya was blushing heavily as he hurriedly got out of the car. He did not want to prolong this any longer. Shreya followed, and soon they were in the drawing room.

Dareya instinctively took off their badges, guns and phones and dumped them on the table.

Daya then recalled a previous incident (refer to Chapter 10) in which this had put him into trouble. Shreya had picked up his phone in the middle of the night. So he thought it better to keep his phone with himself, but left the badge and the gun on the table.

This move paid off. Abhijeet called Daya at 10:00 pm to ask if he was alright.

Abhijeet: दया तुम ठीक तो हो? और कहां हो तुम? तुम्हें और श्रेया को जाते हुए किसी ने नहीं देखा।

Daya: हां boss मैं ठीक हूँ।

Abhijeet: श्रेया तुम्हारे साथ है?

Daya: नहीं मैं अपने घर में हूँ। पर श्रेया भी ठीक है। वो मुझे मेरे घर छोड़कर अपने घर चली गई।

Abhijeet: अच्छा ठीक है। Good night. (naughty voice) Sweet dreams…

Daya: तुम नहीं सुधरोगे। Good night.

Daya realized that there was a small possibility that Abhijeet would use the CMS to track his cellphone to Shreya's house, but he did not think it likely. Besides, his phone was with him. Shreya would not pick it up now. There was nothing apart from the CMS that could give him away. Or so he thought.

Shreya woke up first the next morning, as usual, and prepared tea for Daya. She woke him up, and fed him breakfast.

Daya: ये सब करने की क्या ज़रू…

Shreya stuffed a spoonful into his mouth.

Shreya: ज़रूरत है। खाना खाते वक्त बात नहीं करते।

After finishing the feeding, she had breakfast herself.

She then picked up her gun and badge from the table, and left for the bureau. Daya, of course, per the ACP's orders, remained at home.

At the bureau, a case was reported and the officers went on its investigation.

At a shop, Shreya brandished her badge to the shopkeeper when he refused to divulge information, but it fell out of her hand when she was trying to tuck it back in her jeans. Abhijeet was standing behind her and picked it up.

Abhijeet: अरे ये क्या?

Shreya: क्या हुआ sir?

Abhijeet: तुम खुद ही देख लो।

Abhijeet turned the badge inside out and held it to Shreya's face.

Shreya was shocked. It was not her badge. It was Daya's.

Abhijeet: तो अब जनाब झूठ भी बोलने लगे। (naughty smile) देख लो श्रेया। तुम्हारी संगत में मेरा दया बिगड़ रहा है। मुझसे कल रात कहा कि वो अपने घर पर है और तुम्हारे साथ नहीं है।

Shreya turned red at this.

Shreya: (thinking) ये क्या हो गया? दया sir को पता चलेगा तो… कोई बात नहीं। उन्हे तो शरमाने से ही फ़ुरसत नहीं मिलेगी!

* * *

I may extend this episode further based on reviewers requests.


End file.
